


O serviço de entregas de Kyungsoo

by havecourage



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Childhood Friends, Fantasy, Fluff, Fluffy, Friendship, Gen, Inspired by Kiki's Delivery Service, Inspired by Studio Ghibli, KaiSoo - Freeform, Kid Fic, Magia, Magic, Studio Ghibli, Studio Ghibli References, amizade
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25555588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havecourage/pseuds/havecourage
Summary: A tradição dos bruxos ocorria quando estes completassem o seu décimo terceiro aniversário e consistia em terem que deixar suas casas para embarcar em uma viagem com a sua vassoura no intuito de buscar novos conhecimentos e aperfeiçoarem suas habilidades com feitiços. Doh Kyungsoo seria um desses bruxinhos naquele ano. Entretanto, um dia antes de voar pelos céus estrelados, um imprevisto acontece e um pedido de seu melhor amigo se torna um grande desafio a ser cumprido.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O & Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 38
Kudos: 31
Collections: EXOlipse 2020 - Round 1





	O serviço de entregas de Kyungsoo

**Author's Note:**

> Plot #164.
> 
> Antes de tudo, gostaria de parabenizar o projeto pela iniciativa e pela ideia genial...E agradecer a Gi (@indelikaido) por ter betado essa belezinha pra mim, muito obrigada! O plot doado é baseado em um filme do Studio Ghibli, e espero que essa história agrade o doador e também a vocês leitores, assim como eu gostei do resultado final. Por fim, desejo que tenham uma boa leitura.

****

**Capítulo único**

_Poções coloridas versus Doces apetitosos_

O ocaso da tarde havia se iniciado e com ela veio a certeza de que a viagem esperada ficava cada vez mais próxima. Doh Kyungsoo que estava sentado nas escadas da parte frontal de sua casa pensava sobre a partida que realizaria naquele mesmo horário no dia seguinte. A animação por finalmente ter completado seu décimo terceiro aniversário era bastante aparente a quem o visse naqueles últimos dias. 

O desejo de sobrevoar os céus era um sonho antigo desde que tomou conhecimento da tradição dos bruxos. Sua mãe, uma bruxa poderosa e muito experiente havia lhe contado tudo o que deveria saber, como o motivo por trás dessa tradição e porquê deveria cumpri-la com êxito. Segundo sua mãe, o objetivo de viajar sozinho era para que cada bruxo conseguisse aprimorar suas habilidades e seus feitiços e, consequentemente, desenvolver a maturidade para usá-los. A compreensão dessas informações o deixou bastante confiante, sentindo que estava completamente pronto para sair de casa.

O medo se fazia presente também no coração de Doh, ele tinha consciência disso, mas esse sentimento só fazia com que ganhasse ainda mais determinação, como o bruxinho adorava desafios isso não seria um obstáculo de sete cabeças para si e tinha a certeza de que daria orgulho a sua mãe. 

No entardecer do dia, Kyungsoo encontrava-se com as pernas dobradas e os braços sustentando a cabeça enquanto ficavam apoiados em cima dos joelhos, divagando em pensamentos com um olhar vago voltado para o céu e permanecia tão absorto isolado com sua própria mente que não percebeu uma nova companhia se aproximando. O novo indivíduo era um garoto um ano mais novo que o bruxinho que o conhecia tão bem que sabia dizer que o Doh não estava presente ali de corpo e alma — portanto não havia notado sua presença e isso sempre conspirava a seu favor para que seus planos malignos dessem certo. 

Kim Jongin, o novo acompanhante do bruxinho, era um humano e melhor amigo de Kyungsoo. Sua característica mais marcante era a de ser muito arteiro, pois sempre tinha brincadeiras planejadas e prontas para serem colocadas em ação e achava ainda melhor quando as usava no amigo. 

Silencioso como era, Jongin caminhou nas pontas dos pés até se aproximar da varanda, rapidamente escalou o parapeito de madeira em um silêncio absoluto e assim que aterrissou com um leve pulo ao chão, conseguiu direcionar-se às costas do bruxo com sucesso. Sem esperar mais um segundo sequer o garoto se inclinou, tocando nas costas de Kyungsoo ao mesmo tempo em que berrava pela varanda para assustar o melhor amigo.

“BUUH.” O grito alto e amedrontador foi bradado por Jongin. Simultaneamente, o bruxinho saltou da escada, assustado com o berro do menino. 

O Doh arregalou os olhos instantaneamente, seu coração batia muito rápido e achava que era possível que saísse pela boca de tão desnorteado que havia ficado. “JONGIN!” Assim que se recuperou do susto, Kyungsoo gritou. O Kim adorava encrencar com o baixinho e não perdia nenhuma oportunidade de perturbá-lo. Assim que berrou, o garoto não demorou para começar a correr pelos arredores da casa com medo de ser pego pelo bruxo. “Volta aqui.” 

O bruxinho ofegante corria atrás do melhor amigo, mas não estava tendo um resultado muito positivo. Jongin conseguia o despistar com uma rapidez e agilidade que surpreendia o Doh. Desistindo de correr, Kyungsoo se sentou no gramado em frente à sua residência para que pudesse recuperar seu fôlego aos poucos. Prontamente desfaleceu-se em uma gargalhada recordando-se da situação que estivera minutos atrás. Não podia culpar o melhor amigo, ele sempre dava um jeito de pregar suas brincadeiras consigo e ele próprio nunca conseguia escapar de nenhuma delas. 

Jongin, que havia escutado risadas ao longe, parou de correr no mesmo instante e decidiu então caminhar até onde a voz do amigo ecoava. Analisando a condição do bruxinho, percebeu que não corria mais riscos, pois o menor estava quase que deitado na grama e caindo na gargalhada, provavelmente achando tudo aquilo muito engraçado. Sem perceber, Jongin fora contagiado pelo clima leve e divertido que pairava no ar. Não conseguiu também mais se segurar e juntou-se a ele desfrutando do momento cômico, e em seguida ambos se encontravam sentados rindo juntos dos planos do Kim. 

Aos poucos as risadas dos dois garotos foram diminuindo e Kyungsoo, ainda com os olhos fechados com pequenos resquícios de lágrimas, virou-se para o mais novo.

“O que veio fazer aqui, Jongin?” Indagou curioso, abrindo os olhos após se recuperar das gargalhadas.

O Kim, que até então sorria, virou-se para o mais velho. “Eu quero fazer um pedido para você Soo.” 

“Pedido? Que tipo de pedido?” Doh perguntou outra vez, acomodando-se melhor no gramado para escutar o que o menor tinha a dizer.

Perdido e um pouco sem graça, Jongin demorou um pouco para responder, porém logo tomou coragem. “Quero que você faça uma poção para mim.” Certo do que dizia, olhou sério para o melhor amigo. 

“Poção? Está maluco? Não mesmo.” Kyungsoo rapidamente negou, achando uma loucura aquele pedido.

“Mas por quê? É só uma poção simples.” Jongin inclinava seu corpo para frente com as duas mãos juntas, suplicando ao bruxinho. 

“Não Jongin, eu já disse, além do mais eu nem sou bom nisso.” Kyungsoo continuou fiel em suas palavras. 

“Soo, por favor. Eu só quero que você faça uma poção para a memória, é algo pequeno, eu tenho certeza que você vai conseguir.” O Kim tentou mais uma vez, e Kyungsoo o olhou pensativo. Estava inseguro. Não queria aceitar o pedido do amigo humano, pois tinha plena certeza de que não conseguiria fazer a tal da poção.

“Por que você quer tanto isso?” Questionou.

“Ah, você vai ficar fora um bom tempão e queria que nem eu e você nos esquecêssemos de um do outro, somos amigos e não quero que nossa amizade seja esquecida. E eu sei bem que sua mãe tem um armário cheinho de poções.” Manhoso, Jongin terminou a fala com um biquinho no rosto, deixando escapar também um mínimo sorriso sutil com a última coisa que havia dito. Pegara o melhor amigo no ponto certo, assim não tinha como o bruxinho negar, pensou.

“Argh, Jongin. Essas poções são perigosas, não posso mexer assim sem a supervisão da minha mãe.” Cansado das insistências, respondeu.

Pensativo, o menor parou de insistir. Jongin realmente entendia que podia ser arriscado, porém queria muito que o maior tentasse pelo menos uma vez. Afinal, o que poderia dar de tão errado? E como era uma criança obstinada, apelou para um lado que tinha fé que seu amigo aceitaria o seu pedido. “SOO NÃO CUSTA NADA VOCÊ TENTAR, JÁ PENSOU VOCÊ OU EU ACABE ESQUECENDO UM DO OUTRO? ISSO SERIA UM DESASTRE, UMA GRANDE TRAGÉDIA!” Jongin berrou aos ventos, chorando para o melhor amigo. Assustado com o desespero do menino, tocou no braço do menor para tentar acalmá-lo. O Kim estava aos prantos com o rosto vermelho de tanto chorar. E o bruxinho observando a situação resolveu acatar o pedido e aceitar de uma vez para que o amigo humano se acalmasse.

“Tudo bem, tudo bem Jongin, eu faço. Mas por favor respire fundo, ok? Pare de chorar, não precisa disso.” Doh respondeu rapidamente para o garoto.

Jongin ao ouvir o que o bruxinho havia dito, prontamente desfez a expressão chorosa e não demorou a abrir um sorriso gigantesco. A ideia infalível tinha funcionado e ele não poderia estar mais feliz por isso. “Obrigado Soo, você é demais. Quando você vai fazer?” Perguntou muito ansioso e animado.

Kyungsoo estreitou os olhos com a mudança abrupta do amigo, de início nem desconfiou que aquilo pudesse ser uma chantagem, porém decidiu deixar de lado as artimanhas de Jongin por aquele momento e não demorou muito para refletir sobre a pergunta do garoto.

A Lua já havia despontado juntamente com as estrelas e sua mãe não estava em casa. O dia seguinte seria o dia de sua viagem e não teria tempo para fazer mais nada. Com isso em mente, não teria nenhuma outra oportunidade para realizar a poção mágica. O momento certo seria mesmo agora, pensou o bruxo. 

“Temos que fazer isso hoje Jongin.” Respondeu, sério.

“Hoje? Agora?” Kim arregalou os olhos surpreso mas ao mesmo tempo contente.

“Sim. Mamãe só virá amanhã à noite para casa e papai só chegará mais tarde do trabalho e se ele perceber que estamos na quarto de poções da mamãe vai nos impedir.” Doh disse nervoso. Se tivesse que fazer aquilo tinha que ser rápido. “Vamos, temos que nos apressar.” Em um pulo Kyungsoo se levantou do gramado, ligeiramente aflito com a circunstância em que se encontravam, porém não se deixou abater: se concordara em fazer a poção iria cumpri-la custe o que custar. 

Jongin levantou-se em seguida do mais velho assim que ele se ergueu do gramado, seguindo o bruxinho até o interior da casa. Não conseguia conter sua animação, mal acreditava que sua ideia estava prestes a ser produzida. 

…

Com cautela, os dois garotos adentraram o quarto de poções da senhora Doh. 

O ambiente era extremamente bonito. Jongin sempre ficava deslumbrado quando tinha a chance de pisar naquele quarto. Era tudo tão mágico, pensava o menor. O garoto humano amava a família Doh, nunca imaginaria que eles eram bruxos — sequer havia conhecido um pessoalmente antes de conhecer os Doh — e havia ficado em êxtase quando soube daquilo pela boca do melhor amigo.

O bruxinho tomou a frente e adentrou rapidamente dirigindo-se até o enorme armário de poções. As mãos de Doh estavam um pouco trêmulas, pois não tinha nenhuma segurança no que estava prestes a fazer. Era loucura, pensou. Todavia, tinha que ter determinação naquele instante. Embora nervoso, olhou para o Kim que estava ao seu lado para perguntar silenciosamente se era aquilo mesmo que ele queria. De forma ligeira, a confirmação de sua pergunta veio e abriu o armário de uma vez. 

Assim que o fez, escutou os encantos do amigo humano.

“Sua mãe é incrível, ela tem muitas poções.” Entusiasmado tentou passar a frente do bruxo para pegar alguns destes para ver mais de perto. Contudo, fora impedido pelo mais velho.

“Não, Jongin. Isso é perigoso, você não pode pegar as coisas desse jeito.” Reclamou o bruxinho.

Chateado, o Kim recuou um passo para se afastar do armário. Só queria dar uma checadinha, não faria nada além disso. Assim que notou o afastamento do menor, Kyungsoo iniciou sua concentração. Precisava analisar atentamente todas as poções e ler cuidadosamente para que nada desse errado. O armário era alto e cheio de pequenas prateleiras que continham diversas poções coloridas bastante atraentes. O bruxinho, ainda tocando uma das portas do armário, mirou o olhar para baixo seguindo até ao topo das prateleiras. Eram tantas que o Doh começou a ficar um pouco desesperado. Kyungsoo se aproximou dos vidrinhos para conseguir ler melhor o que estava escrito, porém foi nesse exato momento que o bruxo soube que tudo havia ido por água abaixo. As palavras não estavam escritas em sua língua nativa e isso complicou demasiadamente sua vida. 

“Jongin, acho que temos um problema.” Kyungsoo disse aflito ao mais novo.

“Problema? Por quê?” Indagou confuso.

“Eu não consigo entender o que está escrito nesses vidrinhos.” Respondeu um pouco agoniado. “Estão em outro idioma que desconheço.”

O Kim abriu a boca, surpreso, não esperava mesmo que algo do tipo pudesse ocorrer justamente naquela ocasião. Processando as palavras ditas pelo amigo, uma ideia logo iluminou sua mente e sem esperar revelou o que pensou. “Por que você não pega as poções que você acha que sejam as corretas? Lembro que comentou comigo sobre sua mãe ter te ensinado alguns feitiços, acho que isso contribui em alguma coisa, não?” Jongin sorriu com a sua proposta. Era infalível, pensou.

“Como assim? Ela me ensinou algumas coisas, mas não sei se isso me ajudaria.” Kyungsoo estava muito relutante agora que as coisas haviam se complicado. Já não tinha muita convicção antes se conseguiria, e no momento atual tinha total certeza que não daria certo. 

“Ai, Soo. Tenta, o que poderia dar errado? No máximo sua mãe teria poções a menos.” Jongin, esparramado em um balcão que separava as duas partes do quarto, perguntou. O modo desleixado como estava em cima da elevação mostrava o quão confortável se sentia no cômodo; por outro lado isso não era bem visto pelo mais velho. 

“Nini, saia desse balcão. Se você quer que eu faça algo precisa sair daí.” Disse enraivecido. Já havia ponderado sobre e se realmente seguisse a linha de raciocínio do amigo humano, a única coisa que poderia dar errado era sua mãe notar a perda de suas poções e brigar consigo, porém o bruxinho sabia que até ela notar estava certo de que não teria problemas — pois provavelmente já estaria viajando. 

Compreendendo a decisão do bruxo, Jongin retirou-se rapidamente do balcão para liberar espaço para o mais velho. Kyungsoo voltou a observar a enorme prateleira e a cada vez que o fazia ficava ainda mais hipnotizado pelas cores. Os vidrinhos eram lindos e sua mãe nunca o deixava pegar nelas sozinho e agora que olhava mais de perto só conseguia ficar encantado. Nervoso, Kyungsoo não resistiu, e sem hesitar abaixou a cabeça fechando os olhos para iniciar uma prece em pensamento. _Por favor, se alguma entidade dos bruxos estiver me escutando, me ajude porque sou um bruxo iniciante e não entendo o idioma que está escrito nos vidrinhos. Preciso que me guiem para pegar a poção correta para fazer um feitiço de memória, por favor, é só o que eu peço_ , pediu _._ Rezando para as entidades, o Doh se sentiu mais confiante e levantou a cabeça pronto e já seguro para pegar as poções, o sorriso estampado no rosto evidenciando isso. Contemplou os vidrinhos por mais alguns segundos, logo pegando aqueles de cores mais vibrantes que achava que eram os certos. Tinha certeza de que estava mesmo sendo guiado pelas entidades dos bruxos. 

Observando o amigo, Jongin imaginou que tudo aquilo era uma espécie de ritual para iniciar o feitiço, então nem se importou com os movimentos suspeitos do mais velho.

Kyungsoo rapidamente recolheu os vidrinhos que mais chamou sua atenção e direcionou-se até o balcão, os depositando ali em seguida. No total tinha seis potes, um de cada cor, todos muito bem alinhados. Jongin, que estava do outro lado da bancada, observou as poções maravilhado. 

“São tão bonitas, devem ser muito apetitosas.” Disse ao mais velho, a vontade de tomá-los estava crescendo dentro de si. 

“Não se engane com elas apesar de serem bem agradáveis de ver, Jongin.” Alertou o bruxo. 

Bastante compenetrado, Kyungsoo caminhou até a área onde sua mãe guardava suas vidrarias que ficavam esquecidas mais aos fundos do armário na parte debaixo, retirando de lá três tubos de ensaio junto com o suporte com bastante cuidado. Assim que os colocou na bancada voltou para pegar mais um _erlenmeyer_ , um frasco onde faria a mistura das poções. Durante as idas e vindas o Doh se lembrou de um importante detalhe. No quarto de magias, se recordou de que ali também eram guardados os livros de poções, onde as receitas escritas à mão explicitavam cada combinação. Esse pequeno estalo que surgiu em sua mente o fez saltar bruscamente entusiasmado, quase o fazendo deixar o frasco cair no chão. Porém, por ter um ótimo reflexo, conseguiu impedir que a vidraria caísse ao equilibrá-la em suas mãos, salvando assim sua vida dos possíveis problemas que iriam aparecer caso o pior tivesse acontecido.

Jongin, ansioso e atento às atitudes do mais velho, acabou saltando devido ao susto que levou ao perceber que o frasco por pouco não escapulira da mão do amigo. O susto foi grande, mas logo se acalmou quando notou que nada havia acontecido. “O que foi, Kyungsoo?” Curioso, quis questionar o pulo súbito que havia dado.

O bruxinho virou-se rapidamente, deixando o frasco na bancada em segurança para logo caminhar até a uma gaveta do armário, ignorando momentaneamente a pergunta do amigo humano, e da gaveta puxou um livro grande de capa escura em um estado bastante desgastado, visivelmente velho. 

“É um livro de poções da minha mãe, Jongin, acho que isso pode ajudar a gente.” Respondeu após um tempo. Kyungsoo deixou o livro na divisão do cômodo, folheando as páginas cautelosamente. No entanto, ao se aproximar para ler a caligrafia bonita, o seu semblante entristecido se tornou perceptível e deixou o Kim ainda mais inquieto. “Está no mesmo idioma que esses vidrinhos.” Sanou assim a dúvida do mais novo, o deixando cabisbaixo.

“Vamos continuar, antes disso você nem tinha se recordado do livro, não vai fazer diferença.” Insistiu o amigo, tentando repassar a ele a confiança que tinha desde o início. 

“É.” O bruxinho fechou o livro com um suspiro bastante audível, o guardando de volta no lugar de onde havia sido retirado. Estava triste, pois minutos atrás havia pensado que o livro o ajudaria a fazer a poção certa. Talvez as entidades dos bruxos estivessem de fato o ajudando, só não sabiam que ele não era muito versado na língua nativa dos bruxos e, portanto, não podia fazer bom proveito da tal ajuda. 

Voltando à estaca zero, com um olhar mais tristonho e sem a motivação de antes, Kyungsoo analisou as vidrarias e as poções à sua frente. Tinha três tubos de ensaio e seis potes, faria inicialmente três combinações para que no fim mesclasse tudo em um só frasco.

Pegou primeiro o pote azul e retirou sua tampa, despejando logo em seguida o conteúdo em um tubo de ensaio. Fez o mesmo com o pote verde e juntou os líquidos, fazendo o mesmo procedimento para laranja e amarelo e por fim vermelho e roxo. A primeira cor resultante era semelhante ao verde-água, a segunda similar ao bege e a terceira parecida com a cor de um vinho. Kyungsoo e Jongin conjuntamente suspiraram, maravilhados com o efeito das reações. 

Após os dois contemplarem por mais alguns segundos, Doh balançou levemente cada tubo de ensaio para homogeneizar bem. Não demorou muito para o bruxinho derramar os líquidos no frasco maior. O mais novo admirava de longe toda a concentração e o cuidado que Kyungsoo tinha ao manusear as vidrarias e as poções. No entanto, quando por fim o bruxo terminou de derramar todos os líquidos, notaram que a junção de todas as poções resultou em um líquido escuro extremamente horroroso. 

Jongin e Kyungsoo não esperavam que a poção final fosse algo feio de se ver; ambos os estômagos reviraram com o cheiro que aos poucos preencheu ambiente. A gororoba estava feita e, sem muito o que fazer a respeito disso, Kyungsoo olhou para Jongin. Logo à sua frente, o mais novo não parecia nem um pouco animado.

“Está pronto, Nini. Ficou feio, né?” Um pouco sem graça e desanimado pela consequência de suas combinações de poções não terem saído da forma como imaginou, comentou.

“Argh, Soo, ficou horrível, mas espero que o gosto não seja tão ruim também.” Disse com sinceridade. Havia insistido muito para que o amigo fizesse aquela poção de memória e podia apenas esperar que desse certo, pois sabia que o gosto da gororoba que estava à sua frente não tinha um gosto nada bom. 

“Espero que não dê dor de barriga na gente.” Kyungsoo disse incerto e um pouco apreensivo, assustando o mais novo que arregalou os olhos ao mesmo tempo em que colocou uma mão a sua boca simulando um vômito, o cheiro estava piorando. 

O bruxinho, um pouco nauseado, correu até a cozinha e recolheu dois copos para que os dois pudessem tomar a poção. Assim que retornou para o quarto mágico, colocou os copos no balcão e despejou a poção em ambos, dividindo igualmente a gororoba. Antes de tomar os líquidos, Kyungsoo resolveu lavar os tubos de ensaio e o frasco e guardá-los para que no momento que tomassem já pudessem sair do quarto, porque sabia que seu pai estava prestes a chegar e não poderiam deixar rastros.

Alguns minutos após o bruxinho ter guardado as vidrarias, ambos estavam olhando fixamente para os copos com líquido escuro.

“Quem vai tomar primeiro?” Jongin perguntou, nervoso.

“Hum, não sei, você quer ser o primeiro?” Indagou em um tom incerto.

O garoto humano ponderou por alguns instantes. Estava mesmo enjoado com o cheiro, mas queria terminar logo com isso. Pensando que, quanto antes tomassem o líquido, mais certeza teria de que não se esqueceriam da amizade que tinham, com isso em mente, achou a confiança que faltava em si. Kyungsoo admirou a coragem do mais novo e ficou muito ansioso para o que estava por vir, torcendo para que sua poção estivesse certa.

Devagar, aproximou o copo de suas narinas e inspirou. Jongin não sabia por que tinha feito isso, piorando ainda mais a situação em que estava, e não aguentando mais o cheiro enjoativo ergueu o copo de uma vez e tomou todo o líquido gosmento sem deixar restar nenhuma gota. O Doh observou atento para que pudesse ajudá-lo caso passasse mal, porém percebeu que nada aconteceu e isso o fez tomar coragem para tomar sua parte da poção. 

Todavia, quando finalmente estava prestes a tomar, um vulto se tornou visível e fez com que se virasse para o lado, apenas para não encontrar o melhor amigo ali. Aflito, deixou o copo intacto no balcão e correu para o outro lado com medo de que o Kim estivesse desmaiado. Entretanto, Kyungsoo em todos os seus treze anos convivendo com bruxos nunca havia imaginado que algo como isso um dia pudesse acontecer. 

Em perfeito estado de choque, o bruxinho arregalou os olhos e abriu a boca, mas nada saía. O que encontrava a sua frente era algo totalmente diferente de quem um dia fora Jongin. O medo e a apreensão começaram a rodear seus pensamentos e ações, impedindo que fizesse algo. 

Coincidentemente assim que tentou pensar em algo para sair daquele transe, escutou um barulho na porta principal da casa, fazendo o reagir imediatamente. Com medo de ser pego, o bruxo pegou o gatinho preto com olhos arredondados e amendoados, sendo bastante notável o medo presente no pequeno gato. A única ideia que passou por sua mente fora carregar o pequeno bichano e assim saiu do quarto mágico, correndo para o andar de cima onde seu quarto ficava e trancando-se em seguida.

Kyungsoo naquele momento se via sem saída. Sua respiração estava desregulada e quanto mais olhava para o pequeno animal todo encolhido em seus braços e com olhos que aparentavam culpa, mais se desesperava. 

“Jongin, o que foi que eu fiz? Droga.” Disse em um tom de angústia. Estava quase enlouquecendo com o que havia acontecido com o seu melhor amigo, estava se sentindo extremamente culpado. “Meus pais não podem saber sobre o que aconteceu, preciso dar um jeito nisso.” Decidiu, convicto. Precisava traçar algum plano urgentemente para resolver toda aquela situação horrenda.

“D-desculpa, eu pensei que minha ideia pudesse dar certo.” O pequeno gato em seu colo cortou o silêncio, fazendo com que o bruxinho desse um salto assustado. Acabou deixando o bichano cair no chão de qualquer jeito, mas com sorte o gato preto, ou melhor, Jongin tinha mesmo um bom reflexo e conseguiu cair em pé sem muita dificuldade.

“V-você f-fala?” O menor gaguejou, desacreditado com a capacidade do animal. 

“Sim, saiu no automático, pelo menos esse seu feitiço deu certo em alguma coisa.” Kyungsoo sabia que se o Kim estivesse em sua forma humana ele estaria naquele exato momento rindo de nervoso. 

“C-certo.” Ainda desnorteado, o bruxo andava de um lado para o outro dentro de seu quarto. Naquela noite começaria a arrumar suas coisas para a sua viagem no dia seguinte, e juntamente a isso precisava agora pensar em algo para reverter o feitiço. O bruxinho sabia que seu pai não demoraria muito para vir saber como estava e não podia deixar que ele visse seu amigo humano em forma de um gato preto, senão tudo poderia dar errado, inclusive sua tão sonhada viagem. Talvez, pensou o menor, o pai sequer se importasse com a presença do gato em seu quarto porque não tinha ciência de que seu amigo viria visitá-lo naquela noite. Talvez sua vida ainda não estivesse com os dias contados. 

“No que você está pensando?” Indagou o gato. Jongin levantava as suas pequenas patinhas, admirando-as, por vezes estava testando-as no chão enquanto saltitava rapidamente e em seguida andando normalmente. Kyungsoo estava achando fofo, mas ao mesmo tempo estava achando muito estranho o comportamento do bichano.

“Em um plano, preciso descobrir como desfazer essa magia.” Disse baixinho, quase chorando. Aquele início de noite estava sendo difícil e agora piorava por ter que encarar tudo aquilo sozinho, ainda que Jongin estivesse ali na forma de um gato não era a mesma coisa. Isso estava o deixando triste, pois sabia que dificilmente conseguiria retornar para o quarto de magias de sua mãe sem que seu pai descobrisse para tentar fazer alguma coisa. Essa ideia logo foi descartada pelo garoto, porque sabia que o que quer que saísse daquele quarto, poderia ser tão ruim quanto o que aconteceu com seu amigo humano. 

Não demorou muito para que ambos naquele quarto ficassem quietos, compartilhando o silêncio naquele cômodo, a situação era realmente catastrófica. Todavia, como a mente do bruxo não parava, logo uma alternativa começava a pairar pela mente do Doh. Kyungsoo não sabia se esse devaneio seria uma boa ideia, mas devido às atuais circunstâncias que se encontrava aquele devaneio era a única coisa que poderia salvá-los no atual momento. Sem escolha com relação a isso, iria executá-la mesmo que pudesse ter consequências futuras.

Kyungsoo deixou de lado a presença do pequeno animal que estava sentado no chão e que em poucos minutos iniciou uma série de lambidas por todo o seu corpo, logo finalizando a tarefa de lamber toda a extensão de sua pata e já começava a ir até mesmo aos locais mais discretos. Naquele instante o menor ignorou totalmente o que ele fazia e logo foi em seu armário pegar sua mochila para começar a arrumar suas coisas. Não poderia carregar nada muito pesado durante a viagem, levaria somente coisas essenciais, pois como ainda não tinha muita prática na vassoura era melhor que não se arriscasse demais. 

Assim que o bruxinho arrumou seus pertences, observou um pequeno espaço vago em sua mochila. Esse lugar estava destinado para o plano que tinha em pensamento.

“Jongin, você vai comigo!” Sentenciou.

“Que?” O Kim, alarmado, pulou no lugar, os pelos se eriçando com a recente notícia.

“Sim, você vai, tive uma ideia e só vai funcionar se você for comigo.” Derrotado, Kyungsoo deitou na cama e deu um longo suspiro, estava realmente cansado.

“Mas o que você está planejando?” Questionou curioso, pulando na cama do amigo e se sentando perto do rosto do menor enquanto o bruxinho se deitava na enorme cama.

“Essa viagem tem o intuito de que eu possa aperfeiçoar meus feitiços e minhas habilidades, então irei para uma cidade em busca de algum bruxo experiente para que me ajude a reverter essa magia para que assim você volte ao normal.” Não estava muito confiante, mas não conseguia pensar em outra alternativa. Precisava e tinha que arriscar e também esperava que dessa vez desse mesmo certo.

“Uau, eu nunca viajei, vai ser muito legal.” Jongin falou animado, esquecendo-se momentaneamente do mundo exterior. Kyungsoo virou-se para encarar o gato. O amigo não tinha a menor noção das proporções que sua ideia maluca tinha tomado, mas não queria alarmar o garoto humano e nem o desesperar com o que o seu sumiço poderia causar para a sua família. O bruxinho sabia que bastava apenas ele ficar desesperado, se ficassem os dois ao mesmo tempo seria o fim e não queria mesmo saber o que seria deles caso ambas as famílias soubessem da verdade antes da hora.

... 

A claridade se fez presente assim que Kyungsoo abriu a cortina. Seu corpo havia amanhecido bem relaxado mesmo após toda tensão e confusão do dia anterior. O bruxinho ainda sonolento caminhou até o seu travesseiro e cutucou o gato preto que estava adormecido na superfície fofa. 

“Jongin? Vamos, acorde.” O Doh despertou o bichano. O bruxo sabia que já passava das onze da manhã e se lamentava por ter dormido tanto, queria aproveitar mais um pouquinho a presença de seus pais mesmo que soubesse que sua mãe só chegaria próximo ao entardecer. 

O amigo humano miou baixinho, despertando devagar, logo espreguiçando-se e alongando suas patinhas. O Kim abriu os pequenos olhos para visualizar seu melhor amigo. “Soo? Tô com fome.” Resmungou o gato, verbalizando que sua barriga pedia por comida. Kyungsoo que até então estava um pouco hipnotizado com as ações do pequeno animal e achando engraçadinho tudo o que o menor fazia, demorou um pouco para responder e assim que ouviu os dizeres sem demora saiu de suas divagações para pensar em algo com que o amigo pudesse se alimentar.

“Ok, espere aqui que vou buscar alguma coisa para você comer.” Como nunca tivera nenhum animal em casa, não possuía nenhuma ração, então a única coisa que conseguiu pensar em fazer fora ferver leite para o animal. Com esse pensamento, saiu de seu quarto às pressas descendo as escadas e rapidamente alcançou a cozinha. 

Kyungsoo tomou um pequeno susto quando enxergou seu pai ali lavando a louça, tranquilo e bem humorado. O bruxinho sorriu ao perceber os pequenos deslizes que os lábios delineavam no rosto alheio enquanto o patriarca cantarolava uma música desconhecida pelo menor. Caminhou devagar até se fazer aparente na visão do progenitor. “Bom dia, pai.” O menor o saudou, respeitoso. 

“Oh, bom dia filho, como está? Ansioso?” Indagou o mais velho secando suas mãos em um guardanapo próximo à pia. 

“Estou bem, e também muito ansioso.” A verdade era que estava mais nervoso que ansioso. Mesmo que estivesse muito animado, outras questões agora estavam em jogo. 

“Que bom, o café está na mesa, eu vou para o escritório. Se acontecer alguma coisa é só me avisar, o almoço também já está servido, mas como você é dorminhoco eu deixei tudo guardado… Sei que gosta de tomar café antes de almoçar.” O mais velho dizia enquanto subia as escadas. Kyungsoo agradeceu com uma aceno positivo e com um sorriso no rosto, gostava muito de saber que seu pai sempre lembrava de seus gostos. Contudo, antes de sentar-se para comer, o menor pegou uma panela, colocou o leite, e em seguida pôs para esquentar. Após alguns minutos despejou o líquido em um pequeno pote. Assim que finalizou, subiu cautelosamente as escadas com a vasilha quente em mãos, hora ou outra reclamando com a base quente que queimava seus dedos. Não teve mais tempo para reclamar da situação, logo passando pela porta do quarto e deixando a vasilha no chão.

“Jongin, cuidado, o leite está quente e se você tomar agora pode queimar sua língua, então espere um pouquinho ok? Vou descer para tomar café e já volto.” O bruxo alertou o gato preto que assentiu e assim que o mais velho obteve a confirmação fechou a porta e retornou para a cozinha. Por outro lado o bichano era deveras teimoso e como estava com muita fome resolveu arriscar e ignorar os dizeres do amigo decidindo, portanto, tomar devagarzinho o leite. Percebeu que fora uma péssima ideia no instante que colocou a língua para fora e encostou no leite quente. Instantaneamente seu miado saiu choroso e o gatinho se afastou do pote, sentando-se em seguida com um semblante aborrecido no chão e com a língua queimada para fora. Jongin teria mesmo que esperar esfriar, pois caso continuasse não conseguiria sentir mais gosto nenhum. 

Kyungsoo não demorou muito também para fazer seu desjejum, e logo voltou para o quarto. Quando retornou, viu Jongin lambendo os pelos em cima de sua cama, comprovando que já havia tomado todo o leite. 

“Por que você está se lambendo?” Doh perguntou. Desde que o vira fazer aquilo pela primeira vez estava muito curioso, afinal Jongin sequer era um gato de verdade.

“Sinto vontade de me lamber, parece que meus pelos nunca estão completamente limpos.” Justificou-se. Kyungsoo franziu o cenho, estava começando a achar que seu amigo estava ficando louco e que assim que começasse sua viagem deveria achar um bruxo o quanto antes. 

“Ok. Fique aí, vou pegar mais algumas coisinhas que estão faltando e colocar na mochila, em algumas horas iremos partir.” O menor avisou o gato, que parou de se lamber para compreender as palavras do amigo. Ele prontamente miou com o intuito de avisar que havia compreendido o recado. 

…

O crepúsculo despontava no céu, deixando à mostra algumas estrelas que contribuíram para um belo início de noite. O céu estava limpo, indicando que a noite seria bonita e sem nuvens carregadas. 

O bruxinho já se encontrava pronto em seu quarto, e com a mochila nas costas. Havia deixado uma pequena abertura nela para que o gato pudesse respirar sem problemas, mas não podia negar que seu nervosismo só começava a aumentar. Mesmo que Jongin tivesse lhe tranquilizado, Kyungsoo imaginou as piores situações caso a família do amigo desse falta e o procurassem em sua casa; sabia que a família do mais novo era bem cuidadosa, e talvez já estivessem o procurando pela cidade, mas felizmente até o momento não vieram o procurar em sua casa. De certa forma era um alívio não ter que lidar com aquilo antes da viagem, caso contrário teriam mais uma catástrofe em mãos. Com isso, durante alguns períodos do dia conseguiu conversar com o pai sem tantos problemas lhe rondando os pensamentos, e assim que sua mãe chegou, nenhum dos progenitores sentiram falta dos vidrinhos que haviam sido usados no quarto mágico. O Doh estava um pouco mais aliviado e relaxado agora que faltavam poucos minutos para a sua partida, se sentia mais seguro e aquela confiança que carregara nos últimos anos se fez presente novamente assim que se posicionou em cima da vassoura.

Virou seu rosto para olhar seus pais acenando para si e desejando palavras de conforto e isso o fez sorrir também. “Obrigado.” O pequeno bruxo agradeceu apenas movimentando os lábios, sabendo que seus progenitores entenderiam. Assim que sentiu que era o momento de ir, se concentrou para que a vassoura flutuasse e o guiasse pelos céus estrelados em busca de alguma cidade que tivesse algum bruxo experiente. 

Não teve muita dificuldade de início. Entretanto, ao longo do caminho desequilibrava-se devido aos ventos fortes que fazia no alto. Kyungsoo mesmo tendo uma desarmonia com a vassoura estava maravilhado com a vista. Era sua primeira vez flutuando pelas nuvens e estava encantado por conseguir visualizar sua cidade perfeitamente. _É tudo tão mágico_ , pensou. Com o passar das horas, conseguia enxergar novas cidades nos arredores e não demorou muito para que o menor ouvisse uns miados quase imperceptíveis.

“Jongin? Está tudo bem aí?” Indagou assim que lembrou do pequeno bichano, preocupado.

“Sim, está, só quero ver o que você está vendo.” Disse enquanto se acomodava melhor. Estava curioso porque conseguia ouvir uns cochichos do bruxo e também ficou afim de ver a paisagem abaixo. Rapidamente se ajeitou para deixar pelo menos o rosto para fora da mochila. “Uau.” Falou extasiado assim que observou as luzes das cidades. “É lindo.”

“É mesmo.” Kyungsoo sorriu, concordando com o amigo. 

“Você já sabe para qual cidade ir?” Questionou o gato.

“Hum, ainda não, mas assim que eu passar por cima de alguma cidade e sentir a presença de mais um bruxo irei escolher esse local para aperfeiçoar minhas habilidades e pedir ajuda para esse feiticeiro.” O bruxinho disse e o gato preto compreendeu imediatamente; Jongin esperava mesmo que o amigo sentisse logo essa presença, porque não queria dizer a Kyungsoo o quão apreensivo estava. Ele se sentia culpado por envolvê-los em toda aquela situação, pois querendo ou não tudo acontecera por causa de sua insistência. 

O felino estava cabisbaixo por causa da situação, a preocupação dobrando de tamanho ao lembrar-se que não havia tido a chance de avisar aos pais que não voltaria para casa. No dia que decidiu ir à casa do amigo, avisara a mãe que provavelmente dormiria lá, mas não tinha comunicado que passaria mais dias lá assim como às vezes fazia. Esse tipo de situação era comum na amizade dos dois já que ambos viviam perambulando um na casa do outro e os pais até já estavam bem acostumados com isso, mas só de pensar que eles pudessem estar aflitos com o seu desaparecimento, o sentimento de culpa assolava mais ainda o seu peito. Apesar de tudo, não podia deixar de ficar maravilhado com a aventura que estava vivendo. Agora, mais do que nunca, torcia para que o melhor amigo conseguisse a ajuda que precisavam. 

Kyungsoo voou por mais tempo que esperava, adentrando o dia seguinte, e a cada vez que passava por alguma cidade, não sentia nenhuma vibração em seu interior que indicasse a presença de mais algum bruxo. O mais velho tinha ciência de que deveria aterrissar em um local sem bruxos para que pudesse despertar novas habilidades e colher novos aprendizados e aperfeiçoamentos com seus feitiços, todavia, com um desafio que estava disposto a cumprir com êxito, o lugar teria que ter a existência de algum ancião bruxo para que pudesse ajudar com seu problema.

No meio da manhã, o bruxinho tentava se equilibrar na vassoura e pegar uma maçã dentro da mochila; as horas tinham se passado depressa e a fome começava a dar as caras. Ao observar a fruta vermelha soube que Jongin já tinha se alimentado, notando algumas mordidas na fruta. 

“Jongin, seu espertinho... Você roubou minha comida, né?” Disse, sorrindo. 

“Claro, você não trouxe nada para mim.” Respondeu, em um tom que só resultou em mais sorrisos pela parte do mais velho. O bruxinho sabia que o garoto estaria com um biquinho no rosto se estivesse em sua forma normal.

Era verdade e Kyungsoo não disse mais nada. Na pressa, acabou por esquecer completamente de levar algo para o bichano, porém não conseguia imaginar como levaria um pote de leite junto consigo. Tinha certeza de que seria o caos e no fim todos os seus pertences ficariam melecados com o líquido branco, então preferiu continuar em um silêncio que perdurou durante boa parte da viagem. O bruxinho já estava cansado e sabia que não demoraria muito para que perdesse as forças e sua energia se esvaísse por completo. 

Em pensamento, Kyungsoo iniciou mais uma vez sua prece para as entidades dos bruxos. Precisava encontrar logo alguma cidade para ter seu merecido descanso, não queria sobrevoar por mais tempo os céus estrelados, mesmo que amasse fazer isso. Precisava parar e se recuperar dessa longa viagem. 

“Soo?” Depois de um tempo, o felino cortou a calmaria.

“Hum?” O bruxinho despertou de suas divagações com a voz do amigo.

“Falta muito?” Questionou o menor. Apesar de achar tudo muito lindo, estava se sentindo um pouco enjoado com o balançar da vassoura — nem sempre o melhor amigo voava em linha reta, era quase sempre em um zigue zague, mas Jongin estava evitando tocar no assunto porque não era sua intenção que o mais velho ficasse ofendido. 

“Não sei, Nini. Espero que falte mesmo muito pouco.” Revelou o mais velho. Desejava naquele momento que as entidades atendessem o seu pedido pelo menos uma única vez.

Assentiu mesmo que o amigo não o visse, saindo do encaixe por onde via a paisagem para se aconchegar no fundo da bagagem para tentar dormir um pouco e acalmar seu coração que palpitava apressado e sem parar. O dia estava longo e a ansiedade era cada vez mais latente.

As horas se passavam e o clímax do dia havia finalmente chegado. O Sol estava escaldante, e sem escolhas Kyungsoo teve que aterrissar em uma cidade que estava logo abaixo de si que não parecia ser muito povoada. Entretanto, por conta da temperatura elevada naquele momento teria que diminuir a velocidade para descansar e recuperar seu fôlego; só assim poderia pensar em seguir viagem nas próximas horas.

Cauteloso, Kyungsoo tentava se inclinar para baixo devagar e desviar das pessoas que perambulavam pelas pequenas vielas, aflito e apavorado com a possibilidade de machucar alguém. Naquela altura, Jongin havia despertado com o balançar bruto que o amigo protagonizara minutos atrás, percebendo que estavam em uma cidade ao se deslocar para a brecha da mochila e colocar o rosto para fora. 

“Kyungsoo, cuidado!” Jongin, assustado, alertou o bruxinho. O Doh havia perdido completamente a concentração e o equilíbrio com a vassoura, parecia que a sincronização nunca de fato faria parte de sua vida. 

Desesperado, Kyungsoo suava frio com sua performance desastrosa, porém, felizmente com muito custo conseguiu frear a tempo antes de atingir uma taberna de doces. 

“Está tudo bem?” Indagou preocupado, virando-se para trás para enxergar o bichano, pensando que o garoto estava machucado ou algo do tipo, uma vez que tinha balançado demais. 

“Sim, só estou um pouco enjoado.” O bruxinho ao escutar a voz baixinha do menor, compreendeu perfeitamente.

O mais velho saiu de sua posição em cima da vassoura bem devagarinho, não demorando ao inclinar ela para cima e a segurar ao seu lado. Naquele instante, se sentia perdido por aquelas ruas pedregosas e nervoso ao sentir alguns olhares em si, curiosos. Não sabia para onde ir e nem para quem pedir quaisquer informações. 

“Está perdido, garoto?” Uma voz rouquenha, provavelmente de uma pessoa idosa, ecoou ao seu lado.

“Ah, estou sim.” O bruxinho, um pouco envergonhado, disse a verdade. Esperava que esse senhor o ajudasse com suas perguntas, pois queria muito um local para descansar por algumas horas. 

“De onde vens?” Curioso, o senhor perguntou. Sua aparência era bem normal para alguém da terceira idade, os cabelos brancos despontando na cabeça. Uma observação curiosa a respeito do rosto do senhor lhe ocorreu; ele parecia emanar um ar misterioso, algo parecido com os filmes de desenhos onde geralmente os mais velhos eram os vilões da história. A impressão logo se esvaiu, fazendo com que achasse graça na imaginação fértil que tinha.

Kyungsoo demorou alguns segundos para responder. Precisava soar mais simpático para que o senhor pudesse responder suas dúvidas. “Vim do leste.” Não quis especificar seu verdadeiro endereço, mas também não quis deixar o homem sem nenhuma resposta. 

“Entendo.” O senhor disse, calmo. “Presumo que esteja com fome por ter vindo de tão longe.” Sorriu simpático para o garoto.

“Sim, estou.” Confessou, estava mesmo com muita fome. Jongin que até então estava calado, decidiu se fazer aparente para o sujeito. Temendo alguma reação negativa por parte do mais velho, apenas miou como gatos normais faziam. Mesmo que alguns bruxos revelassem seus feitiços para outros indivíduos, o garoto humano não sabia muito se podia realmente dizer e falar abertamente de feitiços com outras pessoas, por isso agiu dessa forma um pouco mais contido. Kyungsoo, ao perceber isso, gostou da atitude do menor; sua mãe havia o aconselhado a nunca confiar completamente em pessoas estranhas, e ali naquele momento, apesar do senhor aparentar ser uma pessoa gentil, sabia que não podia entregar sua confiança de imediato.

“Oh, você tem um gato... Um gato preto.” Constatou o senhor. “Muito bonito.” Elogiou, os olhos revelando o interesse em ver o felino ali em sua mochila.

“Sim, ele é meu companheiro de viagens.” O bruxo dizia enquanto fazia um leve carinho na cabeça do bichano.

“Muito bom, nessas horas é bom ter alguém para conversar.” O senhor comentava enquanto dirigia-se para o interior da loja de doces. Em primeiro instante, Kyungsoo estranhou e gelou com a palavra que fora utilizada pelo mais velho, parecia que ele sabia que o gato conversava consigo. Talvez fosse apenas coisa de sua cabeça. Sem hesitar, o Doh entrou na taberna junto com Jongin, que estava explodindo de ansiedade para comer todos aqueles doces apetitosos que estavam atrás daqueles vidros.

“O que quer comer? Hoje é por conta da casa.” O bruxinho arregalou os olhos com a ação bondosa do senhor.

“Mesmo?” Perguntou para ter mais certeza, ainda um pouco desconfiado.

“Sim, pode pedir tudo, menos esses docinhos aí da frente, todos eles já estão reservados.” O senhor à sua frente reforçou, atento ao felino que estava há alguns minutos devorando com os olhos aqueles doces. “A propósito, como você se chama, garoto?”

“Kyungsoo, e o senhor?” 

“Myung-Hee.” Ambos estenderam as mãos para trocar um rápido cumprimento. “E então?” 

“Bom, o que o senhor sugere?” Kyungsoo tinha pensado por alguns instantes, mas realmente queria qualquer coisa naquele momento, estava faminto e qualquer coisa que o senhor preparasse seria muito bem-vinda.

“Vou servi-los com alguns pães doces que acabei de preparar.” O senhor falou de forma mansa. Concordou de imediato com a sugestão, observando a loja enquanto o homem se deslocava para os fundos. Decidiu sentar-se para aguardar a comida prometida, sendo acompanhado por Jongin. Ele não era nem um pouco bobo; saiu de dentro da mochila e sentou-se em cima da mesa.

Não demorou mais que cinco minutos até que Myung-Hee aparecesse com os pãezinhos doces quentinhos e fresquinhos. De imediato, Kyungsoo e Jongin começaram a salivar ao verem aquela quantidade enorme de doces ao alcance de seus dedinhos. E assim que ele colocou na mesa, Doh o agradeceu rapidamente com um balançar de cabeça, não demorando muito para que começasse a comer. Jongin, que estava ao seu lado, também roubava pequenos pedaços do prato do amigo que tinha certeza que o bruxinho nem sentiria falta devido a quantidade imensa de pães que o senhor trouxera para eles.

“Espero que gostem, meninos.” Myung-Hee disse enquanto se dirigia para a parte detrás do balcão. Naquele momento nem Jongin e muito menos o Kyungsoo se atentaram à fala do senhor e continuaram a comer até que se sentissem completamente satisfeitos.

Desta maneira, depois de longos minutos, os dois garotos começavam a sentir a confortável sensação de saciedade. Kyungsoo analisava sua barriga passando sua mão por cima da pequena elevação e se assustou levemente ao perceber que havia aumentado um pouco de tamanho. O bruxinho não sabia qual era o segredo do senhor, mas sabia que fora o melhor pão doce que já havia comido em toda a sua vida, era simplesmente maravilhoso. 

“Gostaram?” Myung-Hee veio por trás, limpando as mãos recém-lavadas em um pano de algodão. 

“Sim, estava muito bom, o senhor cozinha muito bem. Obrigado.” O Doh se levantou, agradecendo formalmente. O mais velho havia sido muito bondoso ao deixar que comessem de graça e deveria ao menos agradecer de forma mais respeitosa. 

“Por nada, garoto, não precisa de tudo isso.” Kyungsoo logo se reergueu, sorrindo para o senhor.

“Hum, Myung-Hee.” Chamou a atenção do senhor para si mais uma vez. Assim que viu que ele estava prestando atenção, continuou. “O senhor sabe onde tem algum lugar para dormir? Estou precisando descansar, a viagem foi longa e preciso descansar por algumas horas antes de seguir.”

O senhor que estava à sua frente arregalou os olhos imediatamente com a revelação do bruxinho. De início estranhou, mas logo resolveu deixar esse questionamento de lado. “Você vai embora?” Perguntou o homem, afoito.

“Sim, eu vou, só parei porque os raios solares estava mesmo incomodando a minha pele.” Respondeu de forma simplista.

“Oh, por que não fica? Esta cidade é pequena, mas tem sua beleza. Tenho certeza de que vai adorar se permanecer e decidir conhecê-la melhor.” O senhor tinha uma expressão suave no rosto, sendo quase impossível negar o pedido do mais velho. No entanto, ele sabia que tinha mesmo que partir.

“Não posso, preciso procurar por outra cidade.” Falou lamentando-se, ao fundo Jongin se fez presente com um miado, como se estivesse concordando e reforçando ao senhor o que o bruxinho tinha dito.

“Mas é urgente? Vocês podem ficar uns dias na cidade, podem até mesmo ficar aqui! Nos fundos tem um quartinho vago, fiquem, aposto que irão gostar. Podem até comer mais doces como esses que acabei de servir para vocês.” Myung-Hee tentava convencê-los e Kyungsoo estava começando a ponderar sobre o pedido. 

“Hum, ok, amanhã pela tarde eu partirei, espero que o senhor nos mostre as maravilhas desse lugar.” Disse ao ser convencido pelo mais velho. Jongin se assustou ao escutar a resposta do amigo, mas imaginou que era apenas por um dia, então que mal faria? 

Myung-Hee, alegre, abraçou o bruxinho em agradecimento. “Vocês vão adorar.” Completou enquanto abraçava o menor. Nenhum dos dois notou o sorriso para lá de estranho que escapou dos lábios rachados do senhor naquele momento. Os garotos estranharam a animação do idoso, mas imaginaram que ela fosse culpa de uma personalidade mais espontânea.

Assim que o homem se desvencilhou do mais novo, dirigiu-se aos fundos da loja com o objetivo de mostrar-lhe o quartinho. Kyungsoo e Jongin, que de imediato subiu pelas pernas do melhor amigo no intuito de entrar novamente na mochila, não tardaram a seguir o mais velho para ver o quarto onde passariam a noite. 

O quarto ficava em uma parte isolada da loja e consequentemente da casa do senhor, que era uma extensão da lojinha. O bruxinho reparou que para chegar no quarto havia uma escadinha de três degraus e Myung-Hee não se demorou muito por ali, indicando a porta e em seguida lhe entregando as chaves. Agradeceu rapidamente pela hospedagem e pegou as chaves.

“Aqui, garoto. O quarto está um pouco sujo, dentro dele tem vassouras e panos, se precisar de alguma coisa é só me chamar.” Disse o mais velho.

“Obrigado, senhor.” Assim que o homem se distanciou dos dois, Kyungsoo caminhou até a entrada do quarto com as chaves em mãos e subiu os degraus, abrindo a porta rapidamente. Fora instantâneo: assim que entraram no cômodo, ambos espirraram. O local estava muito quente, abafado e bastante empoeirado. 

“Nossa, que lugar horrível, tem certeza de que vamos mesmo ficar?” Jongin, que até então estava calado devido às circunstâncias, indagou. 

“Sim, Nini. Já confirmei com Myung-Hee e não vou mais voltar atrás com a minha palavra, é só um dia, não vai fazer mal.” Disse enquanto deixava a mochila e a vassoura no chão, deixando que o amigo saísse da bagagem e andasse pelo quarto. “Fique aí que vou arrumar essa bagunça.” Kyungsoo não demorou para começar a faxina no local. A poeira era tanta que precisou parar em alguns momentos para descansar e respirar um pouco fora do cômodo. Mas depois de longos minutos, o bruxinho finalmente conseguia perceber o resultado de sua limpeza. Estava agradável de se ver, sentir e principalmente de respirar; o ar estava bem mais leve e puro. 

“O que achou?” Doh perguntou ao amigo que estava deitado, quase dormindo em um dos cantos do quarto.

“Está ótimo.” Disse, sonolento.

Kyungsoo, notando que o amigo estava cansado, resolveu não o atrapalhar. Preferiu deitar-se e relaxar por algum tempo, afinal também estava muito cansado da viagem e precisava recuperar suas energias. 

…

As horas se passaram depressa, não demorando até que a escuridão se fizesse aparente nos céus. Kyungsoo não imaginava que dormiria tanto naquela tarde. Tinha dito ao mais velho que gostaria de conhecer mais daquela pequena cidade, mas devido ao seu exagero no cochilo decidiu que deixaria as visitas para o dia seguinte. 

Ao levantar-se por completo, observou que o Kim já havia despertado e já lambia uma de suas patinhas. Kyungsoo resolveu não comentar mais com o amigo humano sobre suas novas atitudes como um felino, porém ainda achava todas elas bem estranhas. 

“Jongin? Eu vou até a loja de Myung-Hee, acredito que com os trocados que tenho dê para comprar mais alguns doces, estou com fome… Você quer algum?” Kyungsoo indagou para o bichano enquanto contava as moedas que tinha em cima da cama.

Instantaneamente, o gatinho preto parou sua série de lambidas para lhe responder. “Quero.” Os olhinhos do gato brilharam com a possibilidade de comer mais daqueles doces apetitosos.

O bruxinho sorriu ao recolher os trocados e logo ambos saíram do quarto indo em direção à lojinha.

Assim que os dois garotos entraram pela porta dos fundos, conseguiram visualizar o senhor bastante atarefado na cozinha. Kyungsoo notou que Myung-Hee transitava de um lado para o outro, preocupado em evitar que algum de seus doces queimasse ou passasse do ponto. O bruxinho viu que era somente ele que fazia tudo, e ao constatar isso não deixou de sentir um pouco de pena. 

“Precisa de ajuda, senhor?” O Doh questionou; queria poder ajudá-lo de alguma forma, e mesmo que ainda estivesse com fome seu estômago poderia esperar mais um pouquinho.

Por causa da barulheira de algumas máquinas que o auxiliavam na hora de preparar os docinhos, o homem teve um pouco de dificuldade para escutá-lo.

“O quê?” Gritou o senhor.

“Quer ajuda?” Kyungsoo aumentou mais um pouquinho seu tom de voz.

Na segunda vez, Myung-Hee conseguiu compreender, não demorando para sorrir com a ação bondosa do garoto. “Quero sim, menino. Venha aqui.” Pediu o homem.

Kyungsoo olhou para baixo, percebendo que Jongin estava ao seu lado sentado atento às suas ações. Rapidamente pegou o bichano no colo para que chegassem mais rápido até o senhor e ele se acomodou assim que fora pego pelo amigo. Quando se viu em uma altura mais elevada, contemplou com os seus olhos atentos a cozinha e as máquinas.

“No que posso ajudar?” Doh questionou ao se aproximar do homem.

“Ah, garoto, tenho algumas encomendas para entregar ainda hoje e como pode ver eu estou mesmo muito ocupado, então pensei aqui que você poderia me ajudar. Já que é um bruxinho bastante habilidoso, sei que conseguiria entregá-las de forma excelente e rápida, não é?” O senhor sorriu ao terminar de dizer, sustentando um olhar esperançoso.

O bruxinho ficou calado por um instante com a fala do homem, porém logo sorriu com o que tinha escutado. Que mal faria entregar algumas encomendas do mais velho? Ajudaria o senhor e ainda se sentiria bem com isso.

“Tudo bem, posso entregar para você, Myung-Hee.” Respondeu sorridente. Jongin, assim que ouviu a resposta do melhor amigo, virou-se para ele. Ambos se entreolharam, perguntando em silêncio se aquilo era realmente uma boa ideia. O Kim estava com medo de que ele perdesse o equilíbrio novamente, mas resolveu acatar a decisão ao ver as sobrancelhas dele se erguerem. Os dois apresentavam pensamentos diferentes, mas resolveu apenas deixar que o amigo decidisse o que quisesse fazer, afinal ele era o bruxo e sabia muito mais que ele o que tinha de ser feito.

“Certo, essas são as encomendas, nada muito longe. Os endereços estão nos _papéizinhos_ e tenho certeza de que com esse pequeno mapa você não irá se perder.” Myung-Hee rapidamente entregou os objetos ao bruxinho. O homem, ao ver que os dois meninos estavam distraídos observando as encomendas, distanciou-se para continuar a cozinhar.

Kyungsoo deixou Jongin no chão para recolher as encomendas que estavam dentro de uma cesta, não demorando a voltar ao quarto e pegar sua vassoura. Estava confiante de que faria um ótimo serviço com essas entregas. 

Jongin seguiu o melhor amigo até o quarto, notando a rapidez com a qual o mais velho estava agindo ao se posicionar na vassoura e segurar as encomendas. Quando viu que ele estava praticamente preparado para voar, tomou impulso com as patinhas no chão e deu um salto, se acomodando dentro da cesta junto com os doces. O felino sentia o cheirinho adocicado no ar e lamentava-se demais por não poder nem tirar uma lasquinha e provar aqueles doces que pareciam estar uma delícia. 

Quando o bruxo percebeu que Jongin já estava em um local seguro, não se demorou para alcançar voo pela cidade; o mapa que estava em suas mãos o ajudava a se guiar bem pelas pequenas ruas do lugar. Ao mesmo tempo em que lia o endereço de uma das encomendas, tentava se equilibrar e desviar das pessoas que transitavam nas ruas naquele final de tarde. A cidade pacata não era muito extensa e não tardou a se localizar e entender o mapa. Depois de alguns minutos notou que era observado pelas pessoas com olhares curiosos e bastante extasiados com a presença de um novo bruxo na cidade, aquilo o deixou um pouco tímido e até mesmo fez com que em alguns momentos quase caísse em meio àquelas pessoas, mas se sentiu aliviado ao perceber que nada havia acontecido. Após esses pequenos contratempos, Kyungsoo avistou a casa onde seria feita a primeira encomenda. 

Diminuiu gradativamente seu voo e aos poucos foi se abaixando até seus pés tocarem o chão. Colocou a vassoura ao seu lado e ajeitou a cestinha em mãos, pegando a encomenda certa para entregar. Assim que bateu na porta, não tardou muito para que uma senhorinha aparecesse.

“Olá.” Gentil, a senhora o saudou. Com o olhar estreito, ajeitou os óculos redondos em seu rosto para enxergar melhor o garoto que estava diante de si. Ao olhar para baixo, notou uma cesta nas mãos pequenas do menino, e ao ver o objeto, imediatamente suas orbes brilharam ao constatar que eram suas adoráveis encomendas. “Oh, são meus doces?” Perguntou animada.

“São sim, senhora. Myung-Hee pediu que eu os entregasse.” O bruxinho sorriu simpático enquanto passava a encomenda para as mãos da mulher.

“Obrigada, querido. Oh, você é um bruxo?” Indagou ao ver a vassoura ao lado do garoto.

“Sim, eu sou.” Kyungsoo estava um pouco sem jeito com o olhar curioso da mulher. 

“Vi poucos bruxos em toda a minha vida, e hoje é a primeira vez que vejo um bruxinho novo por aqui. Essa cidade é pequena, mas hora ou outra tem uns circulando por aí.” A senhorinha confessou baixinho enquanto sorria. “Obrigada, agradeça ao Myung-Hee pela entrega, diga a ele que logo vou encomendar mais porque esses doces são uma maravilha.” A voz arranhada por conta da idade mais avançada se fazia presente quando a mulher falava.

Kyungsoo achou estranha e interessante a informação que a senhora havia dito para si. Não tinha passado por sua mente que aquela cidade já fora escolhida como moradia por alguns bruxos. Ao seu ver, imaginava que a cidade era pequena e sem graça demais. Contudo, dispersou esses pensamentos e despediu-se da mulher rapidamente. Ainda tinha outras duas encomendas e queria fazer isso o mais rápido que conseguisse e terminar antes que anoitecesse. 

Quando estava voando um pouquinho mais alto que o normal, sobrevoando acima das pequenas casas, Jongin resolveu quebrar aquele silêncio.

“Estranho aquela senhora dizer aquilo, não é?” O Kim, desde que iniciaram a viagem, sentia a desconfiança aumentar consideravelmente e tentava ficar alerta para ajudar o melhor amigo, porque querendo ou não tinha enfiado Kyungsoo naquilo e queria contribuir de alguma forma. 

“Também achei, não imaginava que algum bruxo já tinha morado aqui.” Kyungsoo respondeu depois de alguns instantes, após ter dado mais uma passada de olho no mapa para que não se perdessem. 

“Uhum.” Jongin calou-se. Não conhecia muito sobre bruxos, mas as palavras da senhorinha tinham despertado em si um interesse para saber mais sobre o assunto. 

“Vou descer, se segura.” O bruxinho avisou, não demorando para aterrissar com calma. A próxima casa ficava a cerca de cinco minutos de distância da última casa onde tinha feito a entrega. Enquanto esperava na frente da porta, notou que a casa era um pouco mais desgastada que a anterior, mas logo despertou quando sentiu um balanço anormal de dentro da cesta. “O que foi, Jongin?” Indagou.

“Ah, é essa cesta que está me pinicando.” O Doh notou que a cesta que segurava tinha alguns fiapos de palha que estavam rebeldes e que apontavam na direção do bichano, realmente incômodo ao toque. Kyungsoo, percebendo aquilo, começou a retirar alguns desses fiapos, porém foi obrigado a parar suas ações ao ver que a porta tinha sido aberta. 

“Boa tarde.” Um rapaz jovem abriu a porta. “Mãe, são as encomendas.” O garoto fora rápido em notar a cestinha e de imediato gritou para sua mãe.

“Boa tarde.” Acanhado, Kyungsoo sorriu para o mais velho, retirando a encomenda da cesta e a entregando para o rapaz. Com o espaço vago, Jongin se acomodou melhor na cesta sem que se incomodasse mais com aqueles fiapos irritantes. 

“Obrigado pela entrega, esses doces são mesmo muito bons, estive esperando por eles o dia inteiro.” O garoto falava, mais para si do que para os garotos, a ansiedade por comê-los foi bem perceptível. Naquele momento, Kyungsoo se sentiu um pouco deslocado, mas estava achando graça nas atitudes do garoto que abria a sacola de forma afoita. “Agradeça o senhor por mim, diga a ele que nos próximos dias vou passar na loja, quero encomendar mais doces.” A mãe do garoto se fez presente após alguns segundos.

O bruxo sorriu e assentiu para a mulher, despediu-se educadamente e tornou a subir em sua vassoura. O céu estava começando a escurecer e isso fez com que o menor apressasse seu voo. 

“É o último? Estou com fome.” Jongin disse após alguns minutos, enquanto sentia os ventos baterem em seu pequeno rosto. A cidade estava movimentada e isso o fazia ficar mais agitado e não estava sendo muito diferente com seu estômago.

“É, eu também estou com fome, espero que Myung-Hee seja bondoso de novo com a gente.” Kyungsoo falou, esperando que o homem deixasse que comessem de graça novamente.

O Kim não havia dito nada, mas concordava internamente. Seu pequeno buchinho clamava por mais daqueles docinhos. 

“Chegamos.” Doh quebrou a calmaria enquanto descia da vassoura. A última casa não ficava tão longe, e por isso não tinha demorado muito para chegar. Era um lugar bonito, a residência ficava rodeada de enormes árvores robustas; Kyungsoo estava encantado. Deu leves batidas na porta e logo uma mulher de cabelos volumosos se fez presente.

“Olá, garoto. O que deseja?” Adorável, a moça o cumprimentou. 

“Olá, estou entregando algumas encomendas de Myung-Hee, e essa aqui é a sua.” Entregou a encomenda para a mulher que, assim que notou a sacola, compreendeu a visita. Seus olhos brilharam assim que colocou as mãos naquela embalagem.

“Obrigada menino, estava ansiosa por esses docinhos. Não sabia que Myung-Hee tinha um novo entregador.” A mulher falou, enquanto abria a sacola inspirando o aroma delicioso que saía de dentro do pacote.

“Por nada, eu só estou fazendo um favor.” Esclareceu.

“Oh sim, obrigada de todo modo.” Ambos sorriram e logo despediram-se. 

Kyungsoo estava contente e aliviado. Havia feito as três encomendas com êxito e mal esperava para chegar o mais rápido possível na lojinha para que ele e Jongin pudessem finalmente comer.

Depois de longos minutos sobrevoando os céus escuros com apenas alguns postes de luzes iluminando a cidade, os dois garotos se viram na frente da loja de doces de Myung-Hee. Naquele instante, Kyungsoo não deixou de notar a movimentação na loja. O movimento exagerado no interior do ambiente havia despertado o interesse e a curiosidade em ambos os meninos.

“Nossa, é muita gente.” Jongin disse, espantado com a enorme quantidade de pessoas que transitavam dentro da loja. 

“É mesmo.” Sem palavras naquele momento, o bruxinho não conseguiu expressar tanto assim o que achava. “Mas, como sabemos, ele faz ótimos doces e deve fazer mesmo bastante sucesso por aqui.” Concluiu o menor.

Decidindo entrar, Kyungsoo tomava cuidado para não esbarrar em algumas pessoas, e tentava desviar delas para não as machucar com a vassoura que estava em suas mãos. O bruxo contornou a fila com cuidado até chegar ao balcão onde o senhor estava. Myung-Hee aparentava estar muito cansado com aqueles vários pedidos, era perceptível o suor que escorria por sua testa. Contudo, não tardou a enxergar os garotos que caminhavam se aproximando de si.

“Oh, Kyungsoo, que bom que chegou. Estava mesmo precisando de sua ajuda.” O senhor estava suando com a enorme demanda. Kyungsoo e Jongin deixaram escapar um muxoxo simultaneamente após ouvirem o pedido do senhor. Ao chegarem ali, não imaginaram que tivessem ainda mais trabalho; estavam com fome e só pensavam no momento em que iriam se alimentar. “Não se preocupem, assim que terminarmos por aqui, deixarei vocês comerem o que quiserem.” Myung-Hee, reparando que os meninos não estavam tão satisfeitos por terem que ajudar, propôs aquilo para animar os garotos e para que pudesse diminuir seu trabalho naquela noite, afinal, toda ajuda seria muito bem-vinda naquele momento.

Ao ouvirem aquilo ambos arregalaram os olhos, contentes. A notícia de que iriam poder comer o que quisessem depois que ajudasse o homem naqueles pedidos com os diversos clientes fez com que ficassem bastante elétricos, com muita vontade de querer auxiliar o mais rápido possível o mais velho. Contudo, Kyungsoo percebeu que seria o único que ajudaria ali e Jongin apenas ficaria em cima da bancada observando de longe com seus olhos felinos que não deixava de reparar em absolutamente nada. Mas o bruxo não reclamou e logo se aproximou do mais velho para escutar as informações que ele ditava para que pudesse lhe auxiliar da melhor forma. 

  
  


…

  
  


O dia amanheceu quente e límpido como era de costume naquele verão. Kyungsoo, ao despertar, sentiu o corpo reclamar do esforço exagerado que fizera no dia anterior. A ajuda que ofereceu ao senhor o deixou um pouquinho mais cansado que o normal. Ter ficado uns bons minutos em pé auxiliando Myung-Hee tinha o deixado dolorido, mas nada que o fizesse reclamar — até porque depois de tudo o homem além de servir uma janta generosa, ofereceu muitos doces apetitosos que tanto ele quanto Jongin apreciaram muito bem. 

Mais uma vez era o segundo a acordar. Já estava quase se acostumando a ver o amigo despertando primeiro que si e à visão de Jongin realizando seu banho matinal. Antes de levantar-se de vez, o bruxinho lembrou que aquele dia seria destinado a passeios pela cidade. Na noite anterior, Myung-Hee fez questão de relembrá-los e pediu que acordassem cedo, pois tinha algumas surpresas para eles. Kyungsoo estava ansioso para começar a visitar a pequena cidade. E, claro, em seguir a viagem no final da tarde. 

Arrumou a cama rapidamente e em seguida não se demorou muito ao se arrumar. Jongin, ao reparar o movimento suspeito no quarto, percebeu que o melhor amigo já havia despertado e logo se endireitou também, interrompendo suas lambidas e ficando à postos para quando o amigo quisesse sair. 

“Já podemos ir?” O Kim indagou após alguns minutos querendo entender a demora de seu amigo, que estava sentado na cama mexendo em algumas coisas dentro de sua mochila. Ao ouvir o questionamento do menor, Kyungsoo parou de mexer em alguns de seus pertences.

“Sim, só estou arrumando minhas coisas, estão bagunçadas e ontem não tive muito tempo de arrumá-las, hoje a gente segue viagem e queria deixar tudo pronto para quando voltássemos do passeio com o Myung-Hee.” Doh quis esclarecer a pergunta implícita do garoto, que instantaneamente compreendeu o que dizia. “Vamos, já terminei por aqui.” Depois de alguns segundos, terminou de organizar suas coisas e deixou a mochila em cima da cama, mas antes de sair completamente do quarto estacou. “Você acha que eu devo levar a vassoura?” Questionou ao bichano.

“Hum, acho que não, que eu saiba é ele quem vai levar a gente para passear e não você.” Jongin respondeu, olhando para cima. Kyungsoo olhou atentamente as orbes escuras do gato.

“É verdade.” Kyungsoo concordou depois de alguns segundos, percebendo que as palavras do melhor amigo faziam sentido. 

Seguiram até a loja de forma calma e tranquila, ainda era cedo e por isso o movimento era nulo no estabelecimento. Passaram pelo corredor e assim que cruzaram o balcão enxergaram o homem limpando as mesas e cadeiras com um pano úmido. Ao se aproximarem perto o suficiente, o senhor notou a presença dos dois.

“Oh, bom dia, dormiram bem?” Indagou erguendo-se e instantaneamente fora audível o estalo em sua coluna ao concluir o movimento. 

“Bom dia, dormimos bem, e o senhor?” Kyungsoo respondeu ao reparar no movimento brusco do homem.

“Sim, mas hoje acordei um pouco cansado, ontem o dia foi bastante intenso… Mas enfim, estão prontos para o passeio?” Perguntou, abrindo um sorriso.

“Estamos. Na verdade estou curioso a respeito da surpresa.” O bruxinho confessou. 

“Acalme-se rapaz, tudo em sua hora. Sigam-me, o local aonde vamos é perto e não vamos demorar muito para chegar.” Comentou enquanto passava pela porta de entrada do local, esperando que o gato e Kyungsoo passassem para trancar a loja. 

Kyungsoo e Jongin se apressaram assim que o senhor saiu da loja, no intuito de ficarem todos lado a lado. Assim que se viram alinhados, caminharam de forma bem tranquila, os dois garotos aproveitaram para observar em mais detalhes a pequena cidade. Era um lugar bonito e mesmo que em sua estrutura e arquitetura fossem simples a paisagem era muito boa de se apreciar. Quanto mais se afastavam da loja, mais percebiam a singularidade do lugar. As ruas eram estreitas e pedregosas e em cada esquina existiam arbustos bem verdinhos e floridos, fazendo com que a rua principal ficasse colorida e enfeitada com uma enorme fileira com as mais variadas flores. O bruxo não tinha reparado nisso no dia anterior, já que a pressa em entregar as encomendas o impediu que notasse essas minúcias que ornamentavam a beleza da cidade pacata.

Enquanto continuavam o caminho, Kyungsoo percebeu que Myung-Hee deslocava-se de forma silenciosa, era um homem de poucas palavras e mesmo que conversasse e fosse falante com o mais baixo quando se encontravam, o bruxinho sentia que aquilo era uma característica de sua personalidade. Por outro lado, Jongin caminhava próximo de si atento à tudo, até mesmo aos insetos que passavam ao redor de seu pequeno corpo, voando e zunindo em seu ouvido. Naquele momento reparou que o melhor amigo agia como se fosse um verdadeiro gato e aquilo era estranhamente curioso, o que resultou na confirmação de suas suspeitas de que o seu feitiço havia de fato afetado algumas partes do sistema humano de seu amigo, fazendo com que em alguns momentos ele agisse daquele jeito _felino_.

Todavia, aqueles instantes de distração logo terminaram com a voz de Myung-Hee comunicando que tinham chegado ao destino.

“Chegamos, crianças! Esse é o maior paraíso que possuímos, é quase uma obra pincelada de tão magnífica que é.” Ao avistar o horizonte, Kyungsoo notou que tinham chegado a um grande lago rodeado por uma extensa floresta. “É um local sagrado, antigamente diziam que esse lago era destinado a rituais.” O senhor terminou a fala olhando para os meninos e aquilo imediatamente aguçou a curiosidade do pequeno bruxo.

“Rituais? Que tipo de rituais?” Indagou bastante interessado no assunto.

“Rituais para bruxos iniciantes. Os pais das crianças os preparavam para que seguissem sua caminhada e aqui era o ponto de partida dos pequenos bruxos. Era basicamente o momento que você experimentou ao sair de casa.” Myung-Hee contava, direcionando o seu olhar para o mais novo. “E aqui era o local destinado para que fizessem isso, para que no início de seus voos pudessem enxergar seus reflexos na água, jurando a si mesmos que fariam seu melhor e na promessa de que sempre iriam relembrar suas origens. E quando voltassem, ao passarem naquele mesmo local relembrariam de quem se tornaram, de forma que pudessem refletir seus _eus_ , comparando as diferenças entre quem eram antes e depois de sair e retornar para casa.” Finalizou. 

Kyungsoo estava hipnotizado; aquela história era bonita e tinha mexido bastante consigo, nunca teria pensado que aquele lugar carregasse tanto valor. Ao mirar seu olhar para frente, percebeu que águas reluziam com o reflexo do sol. Era mesmo muito encantador e ficava ainda mais lindo com a história que carregava. 

“É um ritual muito bonito, não sabia que esse lugar era terra de bruxos.” Comentou o bruxinho.

“É sim, muitos já viveram aqui.” O senhor sentou-se em um tronco que estava fixo no chão de terra.

“Não vivem mais por aqui?” Quis saber, curioso. O Doh queria conhecer mais, afinal era sua vida, seu povo.

“Fazia tempo que não ouvia falar de algum que tenha caminhado por essa cidade nos últimos anos, na verdade até ontem, que foi quando você chegou. Fiquei surpreso de primeira, mas gostei de sua presença, inclusive de você.” Apontou para o pequeno gato preto que até aquele instante estava silencioso escutando tudo atentamente. 

“Obrigado.” Sem jeito o bruxinho agradeceu. Ao notar que a atenção do mais velho estava voltado para si, Jongin se espantou, mas logo resolveu se deitar no chão de terra para que o homem não notasse seu pequeno susto. E acomodou-se na estrada para escutar mais daquela conversa que ao seu ver estava bem interessante.

“Você já sabe no que quer se aperfeiçoar?” O senhor indagou para o mais novo. De primeira, o baixinho não tinha compreendido, mas não demorou a entender de que se tratava sobre seus feitiços como um bruxo. 

“Ainda não.” Na verdade, Kyungsoo sabia perfeitamente no que queria. Ainda mais depois do desastre que aconteceu antes de viajar, o menor queria se aperfeiçoar nos conhecimentos de feitiços e na língua nativa dos bruxos, porém não queria explanar a Myung-hee o que de fato tinha acontecido.

“Hum, em breve você descobrirá no que precisas melhorar.” Respondeu enquanto se levantava do tronco onde estava sentado. Quando ficou de pé, deu alguns passos e passou pelos dois, não deixando de bagunçar os cabelos do bruxinho em uma rápida passada de mãos. “Venham comigo, quero mostrar a surpresa para vocês.” Comentou cantarolando, pois sabia que aqueles garotos estavam muito ansiosos para saber o que estava aprontando.

Jongin foi o primeiro a se levantar e a caminhar ao lado do homem. Apesar de estar mais silencioso, estava curioso a respeito do que o senhor estava querendo mostrar a eles. Kyungsoo havia ficado pensativo com a conversa de minutos atrás com o mais velho, acabando por demorar a sair de seus devaneios, mas assim que se viu sozinho e virou-se para o lado, notando que o senhor e o melhor amigo já se distanciavam, apertou o passo para alcançar os dois.

Ao caminharem por mais alguns minutos em uma trilha estreita, se viram adentrando mais um pouco o interior da floresta que circundava o lago, Myung-Hee após alguns instantes, parou e virou-se para ambos os garotos.

“Chegamos.” O senhor sorriu alegre para eles. Todavia, nem Kyungsoo e muito menos Jongin entenderam qual era a surpresa que o mais velho queria mostrar. O bruxinho observava ao redor em busca de alguma coisa que pudesse o surpreender, porém os únicos elementos que avistava em seu campo de visão eram somente folhas verdes caídas no chão, gramas altas que passava por entre suas pernas e dezenas de árvores gigantes que em sua opinião eram bastante bonitas. Fora isso, o Doh não conseguiu compreender muito bem do que se tratava a surpresa.

“Chegamos aonde?” Kyungsoo perguntou ao senhor, sem graça, mexendo em seu cabelo de forma desajeitada.

“Você ainda não enxergou?” Myung-Hee questionou, confuso. O senhor pensava que eles fossem descobrir de imediato a pequena surpresa.

“Não.” Respondeu sem jeito.

“Olhe para cima.” O homem indicou com o dedo indicador para que eles vissem o que ele estava querendo dizer.

Ao erguer seus olhos avistou ao alto uma enorme árvore. Acoplada a ela, mais especificamente em um dos seus grandes galhos, havia uma casinha de madeira. Imediatamente os olhos do bruxinho e do gatinho arregalaram e brilharam ao ver aquela inusitada casa. Rapidamente, começou a se perguntar como poderiam chegar até lá e quem havia tido a ideia de construir aquela casa em um lugar tão alto.

“Como você descobriu ela? O senhor já foi lá? Sabe quem a construiu?” Curioso, Kyungsoo disparou várias perguntas para o mais velho, uma atrás da outra. Ficou animado ao ver uma casa dessas pela primeira vez em sua vida.

“Eu a fiz.” Myung-Hee soltou aquela informação como se fosse uma coisa muito simples. Ao captarem ela, tanto o bruxinho como o gato preto olharam para o mais velho de forma espantada. 

“O s-senhor que fez?” Doh até gaguejou ao questionar ao homem. Se perguntava naquele momento como ele a tinha feito. “Como chegou lá?” Sua curiosidade por saber mais era tanta que pensava que não tinha como não questionar todas essas coisas a ele. Não conseguia imaginar uma cena em sua mente em que o senhor alcançasse o alto da enorme árvore de forma segura.

Myung-Hee ficou mudo por um instante. Parecia que tinha deixado escapar uma informação muito valiosa, uma informação que não deveria ter deixado soltar. Kyungsoo achou a atitude do mais velho esquisita, afinal, ele só tinha feito uma simples pergunta e imaginava que não tinha motivos para ele agir daquela maneira. 

“Escadas, garoto, subi com as escadas.” Depois de alguns segundos respondeu, como se tivesse se lembrado de como tinha subido na enorme árvore. “Isso faz tempo, foi no período que era mais novo, e fico surpreso por ainda estar intacta.” Sorriu de modo simplista. 

“Ah, deve ter dado trabalho, ela é muito alta.” O bruxo, ainda com um olhar suspeito, decidiu que por hora ignoraria esse pequeno episódio e não tardou a continuar a conversa. 

“Sim, é mesmo.” O senhor observou os dois que estavam ao seu lado de forma aflita. Ambos os garotos que estavam a observar por mais algum tempo a casa na árvore, não notaram esse movimento analítico do mais velho. “Vocês sabem quem antigamente residia nessa casa?” Tentando tirar o foco desse seu pequeno descuido, Myung-Hee engatou em um novo assunto que sabia que iria interessar os mais novos. 

“Quem?” O mais novo indagou.

“Os pequenos bruxos. Alguns que decidiam se instalar por essa cidade buscavam algum lugar para permanecer e eu deixava que ficassem nela pelo tempo que quisessem.” Explicou. 

“Uau, que legal.” Quanto mais o senhor falava, mais se encantava por aquela cidade. “Mas como você decidiu construir pela primeira vez?” Questionou enquanto se aproximava da árvore passando os dedos levemente no tronco. Como uma boa criança esperta e curiosa que era adorava tocar e sentir a textura de tudo e com aquele tronco não fora diferente, até porque era uma árvore especial.

Notando que o amigo estava próximo da árvore, Jongin também tentava subir no tronco, cravando as unhas de suas patinhas na madeira grossa. Ao perceber que não estava adiantando, desistiu de tentar brincar e voltou à sua antiga posição com um semblante um pouco cabisbaixo. Pensava que seu tamanho e a falta de força e habilidade em se equilibrar e escalar estava impedindo que subisse. 

“É uma longa história, Kyungsoo. Mas vou tentar resumir para você.” A voz do senhor estava em um tom mais cansado, talvez por ter trabalhado muito no dia anterior e tanto a voz quanto o corpo estava pedindo por algum descanso. O menor reparou nesses detalhes, mas resolveu não interromper o mais velho. “Quando eu vi um garoto de sua mesma idade circulando pela cidade perdido assim como você, eu nem imaginava que ele pudesse visitar minha loja em busca de algo para comer. A partir dali, eu criei um laço com ele, mas na época ainda não tinha construído aquele quartinho onde você está dormindo, e com esse desejo de ajudá-lo eu tive a ideia de construir essa pequena casa para que ele pudesse morar aqui.” Terminou com um sorriso nostálgico no rosto. Seus olhos evidenciaram o quão saudoso estava do menino. “Eu sinto falta daquele rapaz, ele era muito inteligente.” Comentou.

“Acredito que vocês se davam muito bem, a cada instante que passo com você, percebo o quanto o senhor tem um coração bom.” Confessou. Apesar de notar algumas ações estranhas do mais velho, Kyungsoo não podia negar que Myung-Hee era um homem muito bondoso. Desde que chegara na cidade pequena havia sido acolhido por ele de imediato, com alimento e abrigo. Não deixou de reparar também em como a história do menino se assemelhava com a sua e sorriu suavemente com essa pequena constatação. 

“Oh, nos dávamos bem sim. Obrigado, garoto, eu faço o que posso para ajudar a quem precisa.” Agradeceu. “Mas então, essa era a surpresa, se vocês quiserem podemos vir aqui amanhã, hoje não. Minhas costas doem por conta do trabalho da noite passada.” O senhor comentava enquanto inclinava seu corpo um pouco para frente e colocava uma mão na coluna para indicar o quanto ainda sofria com as dores. Simultaneamente, analisava as expressões do bruxinho e do bichano para saber o que acharam da proposta.

“Oh, que pena senhor, mas não podemos. Hoje mesmo seguiremos viagem.” Explicou o bruxo em um tom de voz mais entristecido. 

“Mas já? Fiquem mais um pouco, é só mais um dia.” Insistiu. Myung-Hee lembrava-se de que o mais novo tinha comentado sobre irem viajar naquele dia, porém queria muito que os dois permanecessem mais um pouco. “Prometo contar mais histórias dos bruxos que conheci para você, assim talvez você consiga pensar no que pode aprimorar em seus feitiços.” Tentou mais uma vez argumentar para que o menino ficasse. 

O Kim estava aflito. Começou a caminhar ao redor dos pés do amigo para saber qual seria a sua resposta. Naquele instante, estava começando a achar as insistências do mais velho suspeitas, porém não queria admitir que também estava muito curioso para entrar na casa da árvore. Apesar disso, desejava muito que o melhor amigo achasse logo algum bruxo para reverter sua situação. Kyungsoo, que até então estava calado, pensava bastante sobre as palavras do homem. Ansiava por entrar na casa da árvore, contudo compartilhava da mesma vontade que o bichano, queria partir daquela cidade o quanto antes para procurar algum bruxo experiente. Com essa indecisão, demorou mais que o normal para achar alguma resposta. 

“Garoto?” Percebendo a falta de uma resposta e notando que o pequeno estava aéreo, abanou suas mãos em frente ao rosto do menino a fim de tentar despertá-lo. O bruxinho saiu de seus devaneios rapidamente, sentindo um leve farfalhar de mãos e um ventinho passar por sua face.

“Ai, me desculpe.” Disse. “Bom, eu gostaria mesmo de ficar, mas preciso ir.” Sua expressão estava recheada de lamentações. Não queria ter que negar aquele pedido, entretanto não tinha alternativas.

“Por favor, só mais um dia, prometo que amanhã você pode ir. Essa casa é muito especial e sempre gosto de mostrar ela quando algum bruxo vem aqui, não posso deixar que você parta sem conhecer esta casa.” Mais uma vez, pediu. Seus olhos emanavam um ar de pidão, como se sua vida dependesse somente daquilo. Kyungsoo olhou para baixo em busca de alguma ajuda de seu melhor amigo, queria tirar de seus olhos alguma solução para aquela situação. Ao encontrar as orbes escuras de Jongin, notou que ele queria dizer algo, mas acabou por não conseguir compreender de fato. Suas expressões eram mínimas e era quase incapaz de decifrá-las. Porém, antes de responder percebeu que o bichano tinha ficado aflito, mas após ouvir as palavras do senhor tinha se acalmado. Desse modo, o bruxinho concluiu que o amigo achava que mais um dia naquele lugar não faria qualquer diferença. O que não era nenhuma mentira; Jongin estava mesmo dividido com o que estava presenciando, mas julgava que o que Kyungsoo resolvesse seria bom para ambos. 

“Tudo bem, Myung-Hee. Só mais um dia e nada mais, ok?” Cedeu de novo dando um longo suspiro. Iria prolongar por mais um dia o seu problema para ficar mais um pouco com aquele senhor insistente e bondoso.

“Obrigado, vocês não irão se arrepender.” O homem comentou alegremente, estampando um grande sorriso que enfeitava de um jeito gracioso seu rosto. “Agora vamos, pequenos, precisamos retornar. Tenho mais trabalho a fazer e encomendas a entregar.” Disse enquanto dava meia volta e retornava trilhando o mesmo caminho que fizeram. Kyungsoo e Jongin não tardaram a fazer o mesmo. 

No caminho de volta os três notaram que a cidade já estava a todo o vapor. Estavam perto do horário do almoço e a pequena cidade naquele dia tinha amanhecido de uma forma bem agitada como ocorria usualmente, mas que não deixava de ser estranha para os dois garotos que estavam acostumados ao pouco movimento da cidade de onde vinham. O bruxo observou o comércio com olhos curiosos e atentos, era bastante divertido analisar a dinâmica daquele lugar; mesmo tendo poucos moradores, a cidade não parava de jeito nenhum e parecia ter mais habitantes do que o normal quando o comércio abria suas portas.

Ao passar pela entrada da loja, Myung-Hee virou a plaquinha de _fechado_ para _aberto_. Naquele dia resolveu que iria começar cedo com os atendimentos, constatou isso ao perceber que antes mesmo de chegarem no estabelecimento três senhoras já estavam à espera do homem.

“Bom dia, entrem, desculpem o atraso de hoje.” O senhor desculpou-se brevemente, não tardando a ir atrás do balcão para atender as mulheres. 

Kyungsoo e Jongin resolveram se sentar em uma das mesas próximas a bancada para esperar o mais velho. Não tinham muito o que fazer naquele instante, então decidiram de forma silenciosa descansarem por ali mesmo. Em pensamento, o bruxinho estava cogitando explorar mais alguns lugares daquela cidade com seu melhor amigo, estava só esperando as senhoras irem embora para dar aquela sugestão ao Kim e comunicar a sua saída ao mais velho. 

“Foi uma boa ideia mesmo a gente ter ficado?” Finalmente, depois de horas sem falar nada, Jongin quebrou aquele seu silêncio. 

“Não sei, realmente não sei. Fiquei sem jeito de negar o pedido dele, você viu como ele ficou? Parecia que se eu cogitasse em negar, era capaz dele chorar ali mesmo.” Justificou o menor. 

“Eu vi. Também estava em dúvida, porque ao mesmo tempo em que quero ficar e conhecer aquela casa eu também quero voltar logo para a minha forma humana.” A expressão tristonha do amigo deixou um aperto no coração do pequeno bruxo.

“Calma, Jongin, vai ser só mais um dia. Eu prometo que assim que sairmos dessa cidade irei encontrar um bruxo mais experiente para nos ajudar, tenho certeza que ele irá conseguir reverter esse nosso problema.” Respondeu de forma mais devagar, na tentativa de acalmar o melhor amigo. 

“Tudo bem, eu acredito em você.” Disse. Kyungsoo não podia ver a expressão de forma nítida, entretanto sabia que se tivesse em seu estado normal ele estaria sorrindo para si. 

“Vamos conhecer um pouco mais a cidade enquanto o Myung-Hee fica trabalhando? Temos a tarde toda para fazer isso, podemos ir logo depois do almoço.” Deu a ideia sorrindo divertido.

“Sim, vamos, mas antes de almoçar quero lanchar. Não comemos nada antes de sair hoje de manhã.” Comentou em tom de chateação, pois fazia tempo desde que tinha feito a sua última refeição. 

“Oh, é mesmo, vamos então pegar aqueles biscoitos do balcão.” Comentou de forma travessa para Jongin, em seguida apontou o pote com o dedo indicador. O felino, que não era nem um pouco bobo, ao ver o enorme pote cheio de biscoitos recheados aceitou de primeira a ideia extraordinária. 

Jongin foi o primeiro a pular da mesa de onde estava. Ao aterrissar no chão, caminhou de forma cautelosa e silenciosa até o balcão, e assim que se viu na base da estrutura impulsionou suas patinhas para pular e enfim chegar ao seu objetivo. Kyungsoo, notando o jeito ágil do amigo, caminhou sem levantar suspeitas até o balcão, pois diferente do melhor amigo não tinha a vantagem de ser pequeno e de se movimentar sem que alguém percebesse seus movimentos. Todavia, quando perceberam que Myung-Hee estava entretido demais atendendo a última senhora, suspiraram aliviados, não demorando a conseguir tocar no pote cheio de biscoitos. O bichano, que até então tinha caminhado de forma lenta e calculista, cheirou o pote e se virou rapidamente para o melhor amigo. Kyungsoo olhava atento as ações do mais velho para saber se ele estava prestando atenção neles e assim que percebeu que não via o que faziam pegou o pote, segurando o objeto firme em suas mãos e deixando que o felino subisse de forma rápida em seus ombros. Quando sentiu que Jongin já estava em cima de si não pensou duas vezes antes de correr até o quarto onde estava para trancar-se. Ao passar pela porta e encostar suas costas na madeira, percebeu que seu coração estava acelerado por causa da corrida. 

Assim que se viram seguros, ambos os garotos gargalharam com a peripécia que tinham acabado de aprontar. 

“Isso foi demais.” Jongin comentou rindo enquanto descia dos ombros do bruxinho e corria até a cama no intuito de esperar que o amigo sentasse ao seu lado para que pudessem aproveitar dos biscoitos furtados. 

“Foi mesmo, espero que ele não sinta falta dessa vasilha.” Disse, ainda rindo, sentando na cama. Logo abriu o frasco, e assim que o fez, pegou um biscoito para Jongin e o deixou em cima do colchão para o amigo, logo em seguida pegando outro para si. 

“Nossa, isso é tão bom.” Comentou Kyungsoo, de boca cheia.

“É mesmo, minha barriguinha agradece por essa maravilha.” Respondeu de forma manhosa. Jongin era um amante de doces e estar naquela loja era um verdadeiro sonho.

Em poucos minutos os meninos devoraram todos os biscoitos recheados. Kyungsoo desejava perguntar ao senhor qual era seu segredo, porém ainda não tivera a oportunidade de realizar aquela vontade. 

Assim que os dois meninos terminaram a bagunça em cima da cama, notaram que ambas as barrigas estavam mais do que fartas, sendo evidente uma protuberância clara nos dois buchinhos. Kyungsoo achou graça ao constatar que tinham passado dos limites comendo todos os biscoitos e deixando o pote completamente vazio. 

“Myung-Hee vai nos matar.” Comentou o bruxinho em um tom de voz divertido. Por dentro, apesar de contente, estava bastante aflito em como o mais velho lidaria com a atitude que tiveram. 

“Eu também acho que vai.” Jongin comentou baixinho, estava amando aquela pequena brincadeira. O menor adorava aprontar e quando tinha alguma oportunidade de fazer algo, não pensava duas vezes. Quando o assunto era comida, não analisava muito bem suas ações; sempre que tinha uma brecha tentava devorar tudo que conseguisse. Portanto, ao ver aqueles biscoitos recheados ingeriu tudo rapidamente, mas se sentiu satisfeito bem antes que o melhor amigo devido o tamanho do seu estômago. Se estivesse na forma humana com toda certeza entraria em uma disputa acirrada com o bruxinho. 

“Bom, não podemos fugir da bronca, temos que encará-lo.” Disse ainda com uma expressão leve no rosto, observando os olhos do melhor amigo vacilarem de forma aflita e divertida. Nini era medroso demais em situações em que tinha que lidar com qualquer adulto, e essa atitude estava soando como um momento descontraído para si. “A gente ainda precisa almoçar e dizer que iremos sair.” Kyungsoo falava enquanto pegava o pote e o tampava.

“Ok, mas você vai na frente.” Disse, ainda sustentando uma atitude infantil. O Kim odiava ter que se redimir. Não pela atitude em si, mas porque não gostava de encarar situações tensas como uma possível bronca. Seus pais sempre o alertavam e brigavam quando era necessário, e odiava ter que passar por isso e ter que escutar os sermões, mesmo quando estava errado. 

O Doh, mesmo sendo um ano mais velho que o amigo, sentia que Jongin era muito mais novo que ele, algo como cinco anos a menos, e sempre achava essas ações ainda mais divertidas. Era engraçado o medo exagerado que ele tinha quando coisas assim surgiam. 

“Eu vou, até porque não faria nenhuma diferença você indo na frente, ele não sabe que você fala.” Respondeu o óbvio, resultando em um onda de gargalhadas de ambos com o que o mais velho tinha dito. 

Não querendo sair perdendo daquela situação, Jongin tentou colocar a língua para fora demonstrando que não estava dando o braço a torcer. E o bruxinho ao notar isso, apenas riu mais ainda do melhor amigo. 

“Vamos logo, Jongin. Quanto antes formos, mais rápido a gente sai da loja pra conhecer mais dessa cidade.” Ditou para o amigo que assentiu no mesmo momento, não demorando para seguir Kyungsoo para fora do quarto. 

O bruxo fez o habitual caminho até a entrada da loja. Internamente estava sim um pouco ansioso, mas nada além disso. Já tinha até mesmo pensado em uma solução caso o senhor brigasse por terem comido todos os biscoitos. Iria dar uma quantidade de dinheiro que havia trazido consigo, imaginava que com isso poderia amenizar a situação.

Quando se viram em frente ao balcão, o bruxinho notou que não tinha mais ninguém na loja naquele horário e percebeu que aquele era o momento perfeito para chamar o mais velho para conversarem sobre a pequena brincadeira, ou melhor, pequeno furto. Myung-Hee estava concentrado no caixa contando algumas cédulas que estavam na gaveta, sequer percebendo que ele e Jongin estavam à sua frente esperando que fossem notados. Aproveitou a deixa e abaixou-se rapidamente para pegar o felino no colo para que não se sentisse tão sozinho durante o possível sermão que iria levar. 

Depois de quase um minuto, o homem ergueu o olhar, sentindo que não estava mais sozinho naquele cômodo e finalmente notando a presença dos pequenos diante de si. Sorriu para eles de primeira, mas ao perceber que as crianças estavam silenciosas demais, decidiu questionar aquela atitude estranha. 

“O que foi? Por que estão me olhando desse jeito? Precisam de ajuda?” Indagou a eles, parando de mexer no dinheiro no mesmo instante. 

“Ah, é que… bom, queríamos falar uma coisa.” Hesitou por alguns segundos, contudo, resolveu ser direto com o senhor, mesmo tendo as palmas das mãos suando frio com aquela situação. “A gente roubou esse pote de biscoitos e comemos tudo.” Falou rapidamente, colocando o pote vazio em cima do balcão para enfatizar o que haviam feito. 

Ao ver o pote completamente vazio, se demorou por algum tempo observando as expressões do garoto a sua frente e principalmente o olhar esbugalhado que o felino estampava no colo do menino, e gargalhou. Não esperava que estivessem tão aflitos com uma coisa que em sua percepção era muito boba. 

“Não precisam disso, não ligo que tenham comido, eu posso fazer mais.” O senhor falava enquanto se recuperava do seu riso. Estava achando engraçado todo aquele nervosismo desnecessário.

“Jura que não está bravo?” Kyungsoo perguntou, um pouco nervoso, só para ter certeza.

“Sim, são só biscoitos! São para serem comidos mesmo.” Disse de forma simplista, ainda carregando um ar sorridente. 

“Ufa.” Disse, sem perceber que havia soltado aquela expressão de alívio. O coração de ambos os meninos começou a palpitar normalmente após as palavras do homem. Sabiam que não seria uma bronca pesada, mas estavam agoniados por terem pegado uma comida que não eram sua, ainda mais sendo de uma pessoa quase desconhecida e somado a isso, nem tinham pagado por eles. “Senhor…” Kyungsoo resolveu chamar a atenção de novo do homem para si, queria deixar aquela brincadeira para trás e dizer uma outra coisa que pairava por sua mente naquele momento. 

“O que?” O senhor voltou a contar as cédulas, porém ainda estava atento ao que o garoto queria dizer.

“Eu e Nini iremos conhecer mais a cidade depois do almoço, tudo bem?” Comentou com o senhor. Agora que o clima tenso já tinha passado, abaixou-se e deixou que o amigo ficasse no chão por um tempo.

“Tudo bem, só não vão para muito longe, ok?” Alertou, mas antes de finalizar, sua expressão se alterou, aparentando ter acabado de lembrar de alguma coisa importante. “Ah, antes de irem, vocês podiam entregar mais uma encomenda para mim? Prometo que é o último favor que peço para você.” Ditou para o garotinho que prestava a atenção no que dizia. 

Sem muita escolha, acatou o pedido. Kyungsoo sabia que era só uma encomenda e não faria mal algum se entregasse aquilo pelo mais velho.

“Tudo bem, irei entregar.” Respondeu com um sorriso simples. 

“Obrigado, Kyungsoo, estou finalizando o almoço e daqui a pouco irei servir vocês.” Falou, alheio aos olhos brilhantes e esfomeados dos pequenos. Jongin logo correu em direção à mesa mais próxima para aguardar a refeição em cima do objeto. O bruxinho, notando a euforia do seu amigo, o seguiu de forma rápida e sentou na cadeira.

...

Após o almoço, Kyungsoo e Jongin saíram sobrevoando a cidade. 

A encomenda que seria feita — segundo o mapa que estava em suas mãos — era próxima do centro. Pelo que o bruxinho percebeu, a residência da cliente ficava perto de uma praça. Com essa referência, Doh guiou sua vassoura com cuidado, principalmente para que não viesse a machucar mais alguém. 

Não demorou mais que dois minutos para que chegassem. Kyungsoo aterrissou normalmente bateu na porta de cor rosa à sua frente. A porta logo foi aberta, e para a sua surpresa uma moça baixinha quase que na sua altura o saudou. 

“Olá, boa tarde.” Uma mulher jovem apareceu com um sorriso gigante no rosto. O bruxinho logo pensou que ela era daquelas pessoas bem-humoradas.

“Boa tarde, vim entregar a encomenda da loja do senhor Myung-Hee.” Sorriu, entregando a sacola para a moça. Quando a mulher avistou a embalagem, seus olhos reluziam de um jeito parecido com os dos outros clientes que havia entregado os doces no dia anterior. Kyungsoo achava um pouco cômico o desejo estampado na face daquelas pessoas. Na visão do menor, chegava a ser um pouco… _esquisito_. 

“Obrigada, criança.” Agradeceu, fechando a porta de forma rápida em sua cara. Jongin, que estava em cima de seu ombro, resmungou próximo ao seu ouvido.

“Humpf, que grossa.” Disse. O Doh concordou de forma silenciosa. A mulher fora tão meiga e no fim sequer se importou se tinha fechado a porta em sua cara ou não. Pelo que havia entendido, ela estava muito mais interessada nos doces do que em parecer simpática do início ao fim durante aquela entrega. 

Não se importando mais com isso, Kyungsoo resolveu apreciar um pouco mais da calmaria que aquela tarde bonita estava proporcionando naquele dia. Próximo à casa da cliente do Myung-Hee, havia um muro rente à parede da residência. Aproveitou a vantagem da altura do muro para subir e sentar-se em cima dele para ver melhor o movimento da praça. Quando subiu, notou que algumas crianças brincavam em um parquinho pequeno e viu também que tinha umas senhorinhas sentadas em uns bancos conversando de modo descontraído. O bruxinho gostou do que estava vendo, apreciava demais aqueles momentos tranquilos. O céu azul, junto com as pequenas casas coloridas, deixava tudo ainda mais reconfortante aos olhos do menino.

Jongin, que até então estava em seu ombro, tentou descer pela sua barriga até chegar em sua coxa e ficar sentado de modo mais confortável. O bichano analisava também de forma curiosa a rotina das pessoas.

“Aqui é bem bonito.” Jongin foi o primeiro a romper o silêncio.

“Sim, é bem colorido.” Respondeu. O que mais tinha chamado a atenção do bruxo fora a diversidade de tons que a cidade tinha. Kyungsoo gostava de coisas chamativas, cores fortes lhe agradavam.

“Parece com os potes de poções da sua mãe.” Jongin comparou a coloração das casas com as pequenas poções. Não tinha se dado conta até aquele momento do assunto que tinha colocado à tona. Contudo, quando percebeu encurtou a frase, ou melhor tentou. “Quer dizer, hum, são bonitas.” Seu tom de voz foi diminuindo à medida que finalizou sua fala.

“É.” Kyungsoo assim como o amigo, se sentia um pouco mal em conversar sobre esse assunto, a culpa sempre o atormentava ao lembrar desse infortúnio.

“Soo, você viria para cá caso não tivesse ocorrido tudo isso?” Questionou. Queria saber se o melhor amigo teria algum tipo de interesse em aperfeiçoar seus feitiços naquela cidade pequena, ou se ele queria se aventurar em algum outro lugar mais povoado.

Por alguns instantes, Kyungsoo pensou. Antes de tudo aquilo ocorrer, tinha uma pequena ideia de querer visitar uma cidade diferente da qual morava, um local mais ativo, mas não pensava necessariamente em uma cidade urbana bem movimentada. Talvez, sim, concluiu naquele determinado momento, que pudesse ficar em um local como aquele. Era um lugar bem diferente de onde morava e ainda por cima era bem dinâmico, porém não em um nível exagerado como nas capitais.

“Sim, mas talvez não. Realmente não sei, eu buscava por uma cidade maior e diferente de onde a gente vive, então possivelmente eu escolheria sim esse lugar aqui.” Assim que respondeu, o bichano assentiu. O Kim gostou da resposta, esperava mesmo isso do melhor amigo, pois sabia que apesar dele ser mais contido, ele era destemido e desejava ir além no intuito de desbravar o mundo para melhorar suas habilidades como bruxo.

Durante aquele clima ameno e relaxante, o felino decidiu sair do colo do bruxinho e passar por trás do corpo do melhor amigo, estava afim de andar um pouco e não pensou duas vezes em pular por cima do corpo alheio para caminhar pelo restante do muro. Ao fazer isso, o gato de pelagem escuras parou para lamber uma de suas patinhas e ao se distrair com um pequeno mosquitinho que passou perto de seu rosto, seus olhos encontraram a residência da moradora que tinham entregado as encomendas. Ao avistar a janela, viu que estava aberta e acabou por analisar por tempo demais a decoração bonita no interior do cômodo, principalmente os objetos da cozinha. Logo, notou que a mulher estava sentada na mesa comendo os doces que tinham entregado. Mesmo de longe, Jongin percebeu que ela comia de um jeito diferente, ou melhor, de um jeito quase _desesperado_. Até estreitou mais os olhos para enxergar melhor. Não sabia o que dizer ou pensar, mas aquela atitude da mulher estava deveras estranha. Ao constatar que a moça ingeria os pedaços de forma agoniada, resolveu chamar o amigo para que analisasse a cena e dissesse se aquilo era ou não loucura de sua mente.

“Kyungsoo!” Gritou para o amigo que ainda estava de costas para si, apreciando a visão da praça. Ao escutar a voz de Jongin, virou-se para saber o que ele queria.

“O que foi? Já quer ir?” Perguntou com um semblante confuso.

“Vem aqui.” Pediu de forma tão agitada que seu nervosismo estava refletindo em seu corpo, pois não parava de se movimentar na posição onde se encontrava. 

Kyungsoo observando a afobação do amigo, deslocou-se em cima do muro com um pouco de dificuldade. O muro era estreito, e apesar de ser pequeno, já não era tão confortável assim engatinhar nele com segurança, ainda mais segurando sua vassoura. Daquele jeito, chegou ao lado do amigo, e sentou-se resmungando por ter arranhado seu dedo ao passar rapidamente por uma pontinha de um ferro, um risco para qualquer um que passasse por ali.

“O que é que você quer, Jongin?” Questionou, agora um pouco enraivecido por ter machucado a ponta dos dedos. Tentava estancar o pequeno rastro de sangue com a outra mão, enquanto olhava para o rosto do bichano em busca de respostas.

“Olhe!” Apontou em direção a janela. “A mulher para quem você entregou os doces, olha como ela está comendo, parece muito desesperada... Isso não é estranho?” Indagou inquieto, o olhar estampando angústia, não sendo muito diferente com o seu pequeno corpo que se eriçava por conta do nervosismo que começou a inundar seu interior. Preocupado, o bruxinho avistou a mulher que ainda comia os doces. Ao seu ver, ela já estava quase finalizando, mas ainda ingeria de forma voraz, como se estivesse insatisfeita. Também era notório o rosto da mulher completamente sujo pelos doces suculentos, parecia que ela não sabia como se alimentar com os bons modos. Imediatamente o bruxinho se agitou. Estava abismado e chocado com o que estava presenciando. O que tinha dentro daquele doce? A mulher estava protagonizando uma ação tão insana e anormal, que seu coração palpitou tanto que pensava que sairia de sua boca a qualquer momento.

“É muito estranho, Jongin. O que tem nesses doces? O que será que ele coloca neles?” Perguntou, mais para si do que para o menor. Ainda espantado e com o coração acelerado, decidiu que deviam voltar para a loja e interrogar o senhor, já que não havia nada de normal naquela situação. Queria perguntar isso diretamente ao mais velho, com certeza deveria haver uma explicação para tudo isso. “Precisamos voltar, Myung-Hee deve saber nos explicar ou saber o que fazer.” Falava de forma tão rápida e nervosa que Jongin teve um pouco de dificuldade para compreender. 

O bruxinho desceu do muro de forma ligeira e parou para observar o gato preto que ainda permanecia no muro. Seu olhar deixava explícito o quanto queria voltar rapidamente para a loja de doces, tanto que pedia de forma muda, para que o bichano se apressasse. Após alguns segundos digerindo toda a situação, Jongin caminhou até o fim do muro para pegar impulso e aterrissar no ombro do melhor amigo. Quando percebeu que o bichano se acomodara de forma segura, Kyungsoo posicionou sua vassoura e guiou ela de volta para onde o senhor estava. Seus planos para aquela tarde tinham se esvaído por completo, e mesmo que estivessem tristes por não terem conseguido explorar mais aquela cidade, Kyungsoo e Jongin tinham uma nova missão para desvendar. Precisavam descobrir qual era o _segredo_ do mais velho, e saber principalmente, se ele era o bonzinho ou o vilão da história.

…

  
  


Quando chegaram ao destino, Kyungsoo saiu de imediato de cima da vassoura, caminhando em passos acelerados até a loja. Assim que passou pela porta, notou que pelo menos dez pessoas estavam em uma pequena fila para fazerem seus pedidos. A partir daquilo as suspeitas que vinham assombrando sua mente começaram a dobrar de tamanho. 

A loja de Myung-Hee era sempre movimentada, a partir do momento em que se abria até o momento em que fechava. Ainda não havia perguntado se o mais velho tinha algum ingrediente misterioso, porém ele nunca tinha tido a oportunidade de expor aquele questionamento. Além disso, Kyungsoo já havia reparado que ele também tinha algumas atitudes estranhas, coisas mínimas que aconteciam vez ou outra enquanto conversavam mas que eram definitivamente suspeitas. O bruxinho achava que podia ser nada, mas diante de tantas suspeitas começou a concluir que algo estava muito errado. 

Passou por aquelas pessoas, andando a passos rápidos até o balcão onde o senhor estava atendendo, porém viu que ele se encontrava bastante atarefado e resolveu respirar fundo e aguardar até que a clientela fosse embora. Não poderia interromper assim aquele momento, não podia agir de forma mal educada. Pois recordava-se bem de sua mãe dizendo para si: _respeite os mais velhos, nunca atrapalhe conversas alheias, sempre espere a pessoa terminar de falar, para assim pedir permissão para interromper o momento_ _._ Com isso em mente, deu meia-volta e sentou-se em uma das cadeiras próximas. O mais velho não tinha notado sua presença e constatou que foi melhor assim, pois quanto menos tomasse o tempo dele mais rápido ele terminaria.

Depois de aguardar aproximadamente uns vinte minutos os atendimentos se encerraram. Ainda era por volta de cinco da tarde e Myung-Hee via-se em um estado lamentável. Sem ajuda de qualquer assistente, pingava de suor por conta do esforço que tinha que desempenhar sozinho. Kyungsoo notando que todos haviam saído, resolveu se pronunciar. Jongin, que estava aflito acomodado no chão próximo da cadeira de onde o bruxinho estava sentado, caminhou duas vezes mais rápido para acompanhar os passos longos do melhor amigo. 

“Myung-Hee.” Chamou o bruxinho. O senhor que estava abaixado organizando alguns doces na vitrine levantou-se assim que escutou ser chamado.

“Oi Kyungsoo, já voltaram? Pensei que fossem visitar mais lugares por aí.” Indagou com um sorriso, mesmo estranhando a volta repentina dos garotos.

“Myung-Hee, seja sincero, o que você põe nesses doces?” Sem rodeios, Kyungsoo perguntou. Estava querendo entender aquele senhor, e enquanto estava sentado esperando, ligou alguns pontos soltos que o homem deixou escapar durante suas conversas. A atitude inquisitiva do menino assustou o idoso; desde que conheceu o pequeno bruxo, nunca tinha visto ele agir daquela maneira mais séria. Já tinha reparado que o menino a sua frente era bem mais maduro para sua idade, falava pouco porém apresentava também aquela aura mais juvenil que deixava o senhor um tanto balançado com as perguntas espertas. O questionamento tinha lhe pego desprevenido. Não esperava que aquele bruxinho pudesse perguntar algo do tipo, principalmente envolvendo os seus doces.

“Como assim, Kyungsoo?” Indagou de forma apreensiva. Não estava gostando muito de como o tom de voz do garoto estava sendo direcionado para si.

“Isso mesmo que você ouviu, eu acho que tem algo acontecendo e você não quer nos dizer.” O bruxo disse, a postura ereta indicando que não vacilaria naquele momento sério. “Entregamos a última encomenda que o senhor pediu e ficamos perto da casa da mulher apreciando mais a vista, eu consegui ver com os meus próprios olhos. O jeito que a moça comia os seus doces, era uma forma desesperada, horrível e…” Kyungsoo parou a fala tentando lembrar de uma palavra que passasse exatamente o que queria dizer. Sua expressão mostrava o quanto estava agoniado e nervoso com aquilo. “E… totalmente anormal. Eu nunca tinha visto isso em toda minha vida, nem mesmo eu e o Nini comemos assim quando ingerimos seus doces.” Apontou para o gato enquanto falava. Durante o diálogo, preferiu dizer que fora ele quem tinha visto a cena grotesca, pois na verdade quem tinha visto primeiro fora o melhor amigo.

Agitado e nervoso com aquele interrogatório, a respiração do homem começou a acelerar. Não imaginava nem em outras vidas que fosse suar frio e sentir suas pernas trêmulas diante de um pequeno bruxinho tão esperto como aquele. 

“Nada, eu não coloquei nada, só coloco os mesmos ingredientes em todos os doces.” Respondeu de forma rápida.

“Por favor, Myung-Hee, não minta para mim. A atitude da moça é algo fora do comum para ingredientes normais.” Kyungsoo reforçou. Não estava caindo na conversa do mais velho e esperava mesmo que ele dissesse a verdade para si. Jongin, que até então estava em cima da bancada, miou de forma raivosa esperando por respostas plausíveis. Aquele miado saiu mais alto que o esperado, e o bruxinho até se assustou com aquela atitude, por ser a primeira vez que via o amigo miar naquele tom mais furioso. Entretanto, logo seu susto se dissipou e voltou a prestar a atenção no homem que estava a sua frente. 

Sem saída, o senhor andava de um lado para o outro dentro daquele pequeno espaço entre a cozinha e a vitrine onde eram expostos os doces. Ambos os garotos estavam mais do que desconfiados dessa reação do homem. Naquele instante, Kyungsoo começou a compreender mais ainda as atitudes que até ali tinha ignorado e achava que não era nada. Percebendo a aflição do idoso, se recordou de pensamentos que tivera minutos atrás, voltando a reconectar essas informações que tinha deixado de lado. A primeira atitude que se lembrou fora que ele em algumas vezes direcionava sua fala diretamente para o melhor amigo, como se ele soubesse que o bichano era um garoto de verdade. E aquilo soava estranho, porque em nenhum momento tinham revelado a ele o que tinha acontecido. A segunda coisa que Kyungsoo tinha notado fora o grande conhecimento por bruxos e a bondade que o senhor tinha com eles. Não que fosse algo errado, mas naquele momento tudo se tornava suspeito. Após um longo suspiro, Myung-Hee decidiu que deveria ser franco com aqueles garotos, não podia mais enganá-los.

“Sentem-se, vou fechar a loja, precisamos conversar.” Pediu a eles, enquanto caminhava até a entrada da loja para virar a plaquinha para _fechado_. Kyungsoo, mesmo com uma sensação esquisita no peito, acatou o pedido e pegou o bichano que estava em cima da bancada, colocando em seu colo e se deslocando até uma mesa. Ali, aguardou ansiosamente até que o senhor se sentasse e se explicasse.

“Então, garoto, não queria que a situação chegasse a esse ponto.” Começou, a inquietude visível em sua fala. “Eu sou um bruxo.” Revelou, deixando ambos chocados com a confissão. Nem em seus sonhos Kyungsoo imaginaria algo daquele nível. “Eu faço pequenos feitiços para deixar meus doces ainda mais saborosos.” Confessou, nervoso. Não queria de modo algum que aqueles meninos pensassem que era um homem malvado. 

“Bruxo? O senhor é um bruxo?” O bruxinho estava perplexo com aquela novidade. “Por que você não nos contou?” Indagou. Pensava que isso fosse algo normal e que nenhum bruxo tivesse vergonha ou receio de falar de suas origens.

“Sim, Kyungsoo, eu sou, e também uso magia para me camuflar, então outros bruxos não conseguem sentir a minha presença ao sobrevoarem a cidade.” Aquela revelação sanou a dúvida que lhe rondava os pensamentos, já que explicava o motivo pelo qual não havia sentido a presença de outro bruxo ao passar pela cidade. “Não quis dizer quem eu era pois já vivo assim há muito tempo, acho que isso se tornou algo cômodo para mim e até então nunca foi necessário que eu me revelasse.” Ao dizer isso notou que Kyungsoo e Jongin prestavam tanto atenção em suas palavras que sequer piscavam de tão concentrados. Reprimiu um sorriso, porque não era apropriado para uma situação tão tensa. “No início, eu coloquei essa magia para me proteger. Quando eu era mais novo... Talvez seus pais saibam disso, Kyungsoo. Houve um grande conflito entre os bruxos onde muitos tentaram se defender como podiam e essa foi a forma que escolhi para me afastar de toda essa guerra. Como sei que está curioso e que vai me perguntar, esse combate foi devido a uma crise entre umas famílias ricas de bruxos que tentavam recrutar novos feiticeiros para serem seus escravos. Como eles eram bruxos de elite e eram muito poderosos, usaram essas armas para impor seus desejos. E como meu pai era um bruxo muito bom e habilidoso, me ensinou esse feitiço.” Quando terminou a breve explicação, Kyungsoo ainda continuava fascinado. Era tanta informação que nem conseguia pensar direito. Estava assustado com a história e ainda mais por ele usar poções mágicas nos doces, estava curioso para saber o motivo disso.

“Mas por que o senhor usa essas poções nos ingredientes?” Indagou. Aquilo sim era uma coisa que não saía de sua mente desde que o homem revelou ser um bruxo.

“Bom, sobre isso…” Myung-Hee demorou alguns instantes para responder. “Houve um período em que eu não vendia tanto e nessa mesma época abriu uma nova loja de confeitaria de bolos e doces. Os meus atendimentos, que já eram escassos, foram afetados pela competição que aumentou com a chegada da nova loja. Resolvi criar essa magia para trazer a clientela de volta.” Ao finalizar, notou a expressão um pouco enraivecida do pequeno bruxo. Sabia que sua atitude não era a correta, mas não tinha o que fazer. “Não me entenda mal, Kyungsoo, mas eu precisava de dinheiro e essa decisão foi fundamental para que eu pudesse enriquecer um pouco mais.” Sua fala finalmente havia terminado e o bruxinho não estava nada satisfeito com aquilo.

“Isso é errado. Entendo seus motivos, mas não deveria ter feito isso.” O Doh deixou claro que não concordava com a conduta do mais velho; mesmo que estivesse na beira da miséria, o que ele havia feito não tinha cabimento. Kyungsoo sempre fora contra bruxos que usavam a magia para benefício próprio.

“Eu sei, Kyungsoo, reconheço que o que fiz é errado.” Suspirou baixinho ao ouvir o sermão de uma criança.

“Se sabe, por que ainda continua com isso?” Indagou o pequeno bruxo. Jongin, que estava calado, resolveu finalmente se pronunciar após a fala do amigo. Já que ele revelou ser um bruxo, era provável que soubesse que ele não era um gato de verdade.

“É, por que você permanece com esse postura?” O Kim elevou seu tom de voz, ao mesmo tempo em que erguia sua cabeça. A quem visse de fora, conseguia ver perfeitamente um gato preto em cima da mesa com a cabeça levantada e uma expressão zangada no rosto. Kyungsoo se orgulhou, notando a coragem que o menino teve naquele momento, porque ele tinha um histórico de se mostrar medroso em situações tensas.

“Como eu disse, se tornou cômodo.” A resposta vazia e repetida deixou o bruxo ainda mais indignado. Como que um senhor e um feiticeiro experiente como ele, tendo consciência de seus erros, ainda podia permanecer errando? Aquela postura não fazia o menor sentido.

“Myung-Hee, eu realmente não consigo lhe entender, mas eu espero que você pare com isso.” Ordenou, sabendo que aquela atitude podia colocar em risco a saúde dos habitantes daquela cidade.

“Por quê? Não posso.” Teimoso, negou.

“Se o senhor não parar com isso, irei dar um jeito de explanar esse seu segredo para todos.” Falou em um tom mais alto. Sua voz soava segura e bastante inquisitiva.

“Ora, garoto, você não sabe o que fala.” O senhor voltou a sentir calafrios, não estava gostando do tom que o menino estava falando consigo, como se estivesse dando uma bronca.

“E ainda tem mais: você precisa parar com isso e tem que me ajudar.” Naquele momento, enquanto falava, algo iluminou sua mente. Agora que tinha encontrado um bruxo de verdade enxergava uma oportunidade única para que conseguisse resolver seu problema.

“Ajudar no quê, garoto? Não acha que está pedindo demais?” Questionou, as têmporas doendo por causa do problema que tinha em mãos.

“Nini não é um gato, sei que você já sabe disso, e quero que você reverta isso para mim.” Pediu. Mesmo impondo várias coisas para Myung-Hee, esperava que ele aceitasse sem cerimônias. Sabia que bem lá no fundo o idoso não era uma pessoa má.

O homem, observando aquele pequeno bichano, tirou um tempo para pensar. Sabia desde o princípio que aquele felino não era um animal normal, era uma criança humana que por algum motivo desconhecido ficou preso naquele gato preto. E sabia como reverter aquele feitiço, era algo bem simples de se fazer. Ponderou por longos minutos, pensando em todas as atitudes que vinha tomando desde quando era mais jovem até aquele momento. Tinha consciência de que suas decisões eram erradas e talvez aquele menino tinha aparecido para que o fizesse enxergar isso de forma definitiva e para que pudesse enfim se redimir. Não tinha mais desculpas para continuar com essas atitudes e como em pouco tempo também tinha acabado por se afeiçoar por aqueles garotos, decidiu, portanto, acatar o pedido daquele bruxinho destemido.

“Tudo bem, eu irei ajudar vocês e irei parar de usar magia em meus doces.” Respondeu com um suspiro derrotado. Aquelas palavras fora o suficiente para arrancar sorrisos sinceros por parte dos menores, que trocaram olhares alegres. A reação dos garotos também fez com que o bruxo experiente soltasse um riso, afinal, mesmo agindo contra a sua vontade, iria finalmente fazer algo certo depois de longos anos.

Após aquela conversa, Myung-Hee passou a refletir ainda mais a respeito de suas decisões. Havia permanecido agindo desse modo por tanto tempo que nem se importou com a saúde daqueles que vinham até sua loja. Tomara uma conduta super negligente e se arrependia por ter feito tudo isso consigo e com os habitantes daquela cidade. Ninguém merecia ser enganado e também estava muito envergonhado por ter se dado conta disso apenas quando uma criança chamou sua atenção, precisava ajudá-los como uma forma de compensar seus erros e seguir com seus doces sem trapacear. 

Saindo de seus devaneios, o mais velho resolveu mostrar um canto secreto que mantinha dentro de sua casa.

“Vamos, acho que já está na hora de mostrar a vocês meu quarto de magias.” Chamou-os quando por fim se levantou da cadeira de onde estava sentado. Ambos os garotos repetiram a ação do senhor e sem demora, Kyungsoo pegou Nini no colo e seguiu o caminho do idoso até o cômodo secreto.

Naquele fim de tarde, Kyungsoo não podia estar mais feliz. Ainda estava nervoso por querer saber se o feitiço do bruxo mais velho daria certo, porém também concluiu que todo aquele seu caminho desde o início de sua viagem tinha um propósito. Encontrar o senhor e descobrir por acaso que ele era um grande feiticeiro deixou seu âmago reverberando de felicidade, principalmente por ter saído de sua cidade natal com tantas incertezas e um coração aflito.

Quando adentrou o quarto, seus olhos se iluminaram, um sentimento único inundando seu corpo. O lugar era mágico, assim como o quarto de sua mãe. Contudo, acreditava que cada canto de magias tinha seu toque especial, deixando tudo ainda mais singular conforme a personalidade de cada bruxo. E quando percebeu a tipicidade do local, conseguiu enxergar de imediato as características do homem: era um local neutro, recheado de plantas das mais diversas espécies penduradas ou fixas no chão, e juntamente a elas, vários móveis de madeira que deixavam o ambiente ainda mais gracioso. A pouca iluminação também ajudava deixando o cômodo mais aconchegante. Kyungsoo estava encantado. Se deixava levar rapidamente por lugares assim, mas no fundo sabia que sua paixão pela magia era tão grande que até o menor dos detalhes o deslumbrava facilmente. 

“Bom, qual foi o motivo para que você transformasse-o em um gato?” O senhor questionou, curioso. Tinha conhecimento de quais combinações de poções resultasse em um felino, porém estava querendo saber o real motivo por trás do acontecimento.

“Ah, é que, bom…” Acanhado, Kyungsoo demorou um pouco para responder. Percebendo isso, Jongin respondeu à pergunta.

“Eu sugeri que ele fizesse uma poção de memória, queria que ele fizesse algo para que nenhum de nós dois se esquecesse da amizade que construímos.” Aquele retorno fez com que o idoso levantasse as sobrancelhas em um claro sinal de espanto, mas logo seu semblante se suavizou com a inesperada confissão. Assim pôde confirmar que aquele bruxinho não tinha mesmo quase nenhuma experiência, apenas por ter feito uma poção totalmente distinta do principal objetivo.

“A sorte é que você o transformou em algo que pode ser revertido.” A voz do senhor saiu de forma tão baixa, que ao compreender o que dizia Kyungsoo sentiu um arrepio percorrer pelo seu corpo inteiro. Percebeu naquele exato momento que não podia mais tratar magia como uma simples brincadeira. Sabia que as poções não deveriam ser vistas como algo trivial, constatando que nunca tinha levado aquilo à sério e estava bem arrependido por ter desobedecido sua mãe. Colocou em mente que adicionaria aquele acidente como um aprendizado que deveria levar em conta antes de fazer algo por impulso. 

Analisando a agilidade do homem, Doh notou em como ele também tinha diversas vidrarias e poções mágicas. O manuseio de forma rápida, em sua percepção, reforçava mais ainda que o idoso era um especialista naqueles feitiços. Kyungsoo estava morrendo de ansiedade e de vontade de perguntar tudo a ele. Fazia isso constantemente com sua mãe e seu desejo se elevou ainda mais quando viu que Myung-Hee tinha poções bem diferentes das quais ela possuía. Entretanto, aquele momento não era apropriado, a prioridade era reverter sua trágica magia e fazer com que seu amigo se tornasse um humano de novo. Poderia deixar as dúvidas para depois.

Jongin estava no chão, nervoso e muito aflito, o coração batendo forte. Durante toda a confusão com os doces, não imaginaria que o idoso fosse algum bruxo e que estaria agora preparando a poção para que pudesse retornar a sua forma normal. Estava agitado e muito contente por terem o encontrado. Se não fosse a queixa do melhor amigo por querer descansar na manhã do dia anterior, talvez ainda estivessem em uma procura incessante por algum bruxo. No decorrer da viagem, seu estado de espírito não estava dos melhores, a culpa o assombrou por muito tempo. Todavia, o Kim tentou deixar isso de lado na maioria das vezes, procurando se lamber e distrair sua mente que estava inundada de pensamentos pessimistas. 

Seu movimento no chão acabou por chamar a atenção do melhor amigo. Jongin, na posição que estava, não conseguia enxergar muito bem o que o senhor realizava e isso fez com que Kyungsoo o pegasse novamente no colo. Com uma visão mais ampla, avistou as diversas vidrarias e poções espalhadas pela bancada. O bruxinho, que estava reparando nas misturas das poções atentamente, tentava memorizar as ações do mais velho para nunca mais repetir aquele erro, e durante esse momento, sentiu um movimento impaciente em seus braços. Ao tirar sua atenção do senhor que fazia o feitiço de forma silenciosa, percebeu Nini agoniado se esticando todo para tentar se aproximar da bancada. Riu por causa daquela tentativa fracassada. Kyungsoo achava que o amigo nunca iria aprender que a curiosidade que tinham em demasia poderia trazer sérias consequências e se tornava ainda mais perigosa quando atrelada à magia. Magia e curiosidade, na maioria das vezes, resultava em desastres, ainda mais se fosse o caso deles, que eram apenas crianças inexperientes. 

“Calma, Nini. Esse é o seu nome, não é?” Myung-Hee, notando que o bichano estava querendo se aproximar das poções, sorriu. Estava quase finalizando, só precisava esperar alguns minutos até o feitiço reagir.

“Sim, na verdade esse é meu apelido, meu nome é Jongin.” O gato desistiu de se esticar e resolveu ficar quieto nos braços do amigo. Só queria sentir um pouquinho o cheirinho das poções, mas rendeu-se por aqueles dois serem uns estragas prazeres.

“Oh, sim.” 

Após alguns minutos, Myung-Hee terminou o feitiço, colocando o líquido laranja em um pequeno pote para que o garoto pudesse tomar. Deixou o objeto em cima da bancada e, com o sinal positivo do mais velho, Kyungsoo colocou o felino diante do pote. Um pouco hesitante, o bichano mirou o olhar para o melhor amigo em busca de alguma coragem e, quando o bruxinho meneou a cabeça de modo afirmativo para si, inspirou profundamente, se sentindo um pouco mais confiante para ingerir todo o líquido.

Assim que sentiu o líquido passar pela garganta sentiu algo se remexer dentro de si. Em questão de segundos, como uma poeira branca no ar, Jongin transformou-se novamente em seu verdadeiro _eu_. Um garoto humano. Kyungsoo, analisando o desenlace, ficou instantaneamente radiante. Seus olhos brilharam tanto que a sua primeira reação foi correr para os braços daquele idoso. O abraçou tão forte ao mesmo tempo que agradecia sem parar, surpreendendo até mesmo o feiticeiro.

“Obrigado, Myung-Hee.” Agradeceu, feliz por ver seu desastre finalmente se resolvendo. 

“Por nada garoto, eu que tenho que agradecer a vocês dois.” Antes de terminar sua fala, ambos repararam em Jongin. Ele ainda estava admirado por ter retornado a sua forma humana, analisando abismado todos os seus dedos e tocando o próprio corpo para saber se era mesmo real.

“Meu deus.” Falou, não acreditando na veracidade daquilo. Ainda na bancada, o Kim se ajeitou, descendo dali, e assim como o melhor amigo compartilhava dos mesmos sentimentos de felicidade, o alívio também era presente na confusão de sentimentos que lhe passavam. “Obrigado.” 

“Não precisam me agradecer, assim como estava dizendo, vocês me fizeram enxergar as atitudes erradas que vinha tomando. Fazer isso por vocês é meu jeito de reconhecer meus erros e demonstrar gratidão pelas ajudas nas encomendas e também pelas palavras necessárias que tinha que ouvir.” Sorriu de forma gentil para os pequenos. Ao escutarem a fala do senhor, ambos os garotos se entreolharam sorrindo, realizados com seus comportamentos. Com toda certeza seus pais ficariam orgulhosos, mesmo que tivessem errado em outros aspectos, porque estavam fazendo algo bom a outras pessoas.

...

  
  


“Vocês irão voltar?” O senhor perguntava de forma tristonha para aqueles dois garotos que estavam posicionados em cima da vassoura. O sentimento de afeiçoamento era bastante perceptível no olhar do mais velho. Kyungsoo estava quase chorando por ter que deixar o senhor sozinho naquela adorável cidade. Seu peito apertava só de saber que não teria pelos próximos dias aqueles docinhos deliciosos, porém não podiam mais deixar que os dias se passassem sem dar qualquer notícias para seus familiares, eles precisavam e tinham que saber sobre todo o ocorrido.

“Claro que sim, Myung-Hee, iremos voltar! Ainda preciso e quero muito que o senhor me ensine mais sobre os feitiços, minha magia ainda é fraca e preciso praticar para aperfeiçoar minhas habilidades.” Doh comentou com a voz embargada, sabendo que o choro estava prestes a vir. 

“Certo, estarei esperando. Por favor, comam esses doces ok? Boa viagem, e quando retornarem, deixarei a casa da árvore prontinha para que vocês possam se acomodar nela.” O idoso os lembrou daquele detalhe. O bruxo mais velho recordou-se de que os meninos ficaram encantados demais com a pequena casa e que com a correria e vontade de retornarem para os braços de seus pais Kyungsoo e Jongin acabaram por se esquecerem dela, mas guardaria aquele desejo de mostrar a casa para quando ambos voltassem para aquela cidade.

“Obrigado, iremos voltar o quanto antes, quero muito saber como ela é por dentro.” Foi a vez de Jongin comentar e despedir-se do mais velho. “Tchau, até breve, senhor.” O sentimento de dever cumprido era sentido tanto pelo garoto humano quanto no bruxinho, e ali prestes a partirem aquela sensação aumentou, preenchendo ainda mais o íntimo dos pequenos.

Kyungsoo assentiu, confirmando as palavras do melhor amigo, acenando para Myung-Hee. Assim que viu o senhor repetindo o gesto, posicionou-se em cima da vassoura adequadamente e ao notar que o amigo também estava a postos, impulsionou seu corpo e sobrevoou os céus estrelados. Voou em direção à sua cidade natal sem olhar para trás. Aquele curto período de tempo que passara naquele lugar fez com que pensasse em muitas coisas. Uma delas, a _obediência_. Sem ela, muitas coisas poderiam acontecer. Se tivesse obedecido às regras de sua mãe e tivesse ficado bem longe do que não sabia, nada disso estaria ocorrendo. Contudo, um outro ponto lhe passou pela cabeça enquanto dava mais uma mordida no doce preparado por Myung-Hee: _destino_. Tudo na vida acontecia por um motivo. Essa conclusão lhe deixava plenamente satisfeito consigo e com uma sensação de que a responsabilidade que tinha imposto para si mesmo tinha sido concluída com êxito, mesmo que soubesse que levaria muitas broncas e que provavelmente ficaria de castigo quando encontrasse seus pais. Nada podia lhe tirar aquela sensação boa. E, por fim, compreender todas essas situações que sucederam de um erro seu e de Jongin fez com que percebesse que algumas coisas vinham para agregar e para lapidar ainda mais suas essências.

  
  


_Fim_

**Author's Note:**

> O que vocês acharam?  
> Eu curti muito escrever essa fanfic, principalmente pelo fato de ser um dos meus filmes preferidos do Studio Ghibli.  
> Obrigada ♡


End file.
